Révolution
by Melicia
Summary: Un sort raté, un trou temporel et voilà les meilleurs ennemis prêts ou pas d'ailleurs pour un voyage dans le temps. Mais où? A vous de deviner...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est entièrement de nous enfin normalement! lol Petite précision: Nous ne tenons pas compte de certains livres notamment du tome 6 et 7 certains éléments concorde néanmoins **

Révolution

**Prologue**

Hermione sortie en trombe des cachots de Rogue sans même attendre Harry et Ron. Elle en avait marre, ras le bol de Malefoy et de ses blagues à la con sur les Sang de Bourbe. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune, la bibliothèque n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour se défouler et hurler à pleins poumons pour évacuer le trop plein de colère. La jeune Griffondor se dirigea donc vers sa salle commune et y entra en claquant le tableau gardien de l'entrée qui émit un grognement vexé d'être aussi mal traité. Hermione ne fit pas dans la dentelle, elle balança son sac à travers la pièce et se mit à jeter tous ce qui lui passait par les mains en un clin d'oeil la superbe salle commune des Préfets en Chef se transforma en un véritable champ de bataille sous la colère de Hermione. C'est ainsi que son homologue trouva la pièce quand il rentra après son entraînement de Quidditch. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait l'habitude de ses colères mais là tous étaient vraiment sans dessus dessous: les fauteuils étaient éventrés, les vases éclaté en morceaux sur le sol, la table basse à l'opposé de sa place habituelle, les livres d'habitudes si bien rangés avaient rejoint les vases sur le sol et la bibliothèque étaient elle aussi par terre. De plus la musique avait été poussée à fond, musique qui n'était pas du tous le style de Hermione mais plutôt le sien, du métal et celle-ci faisait tranquillement ses devoirs au milieu de ce capharnaüm sans plus se soucier du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle, d'ordinaire si maniaque, se fichait maintenant comme de son premier bavoir de savoir qui allait rangé la pièce.

-« Ah, non ! Là tu abuses vraiment Granger, t'aurai pas pu ranger après ? C'est trop te demander peut-être ? S'exclama le second Préfet en Chef.

- Va te faire voir, Zabini. Si t'es pas content tu n'a qu'a ranger toi-même ! Je suis pas ta bonne ! Répliqua la Préfète sans lever les yeux de son devoir de DCFM.

- Peut être mais quand je fais des conneries, j'assume, moi ! Au fait, je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? Habituellement c'est ta chambre que tu détruis et pas notre salle commune, tu n'as pas pu te retenir de tous défoncer avant d'arrivée à ta chambre ? Demanda Blaise plus gentiment et en relevant un fauteuil pour pouvoir s'asseoir dessus. Il agita sa baguette et le fauteuil repris son apparence initiale.

- Alors ? Je peux savoir en quel honneur, notre _chère _salle commune ressemble à un champ de bataille.

La brunette consentit enfin à lever les yeux de son devoir pour répondre :

- Et bien, j'ai comme tu le dis si bien, défoncer notre salle commune parce qu'il y a plus de chose que dans ma chambre à détruire et pour ce qui est de la raison tu ira la demander à cette fouine arrogante et prétentieuse qui te sert de meilleur ami. »

Blaise souri, Draco était vraiment un crétin de provoquer Hermione. Aujourd'hui elle était restée calme mais la dernière fois le Serpentard avait été obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner après que Hermione lui ai donné un crochet du droit bien placé. Blaise avait pourtant averti Malefoy que Hermione avait changée pendant l'été, elle avait laissé de coté ses vêtements qui la faisait ressembler à un sac à patate pour des tenues beaucoup plus féminine qui ainsi révéler la musculature de la jeune fille. Celle-ci bien que fine et nerveuse était néanmoins puissante, la préfète avait avouée en rougissant qu'elle aimait bien les sports de combats et les pratiquait depuis qu'elle était petite avec l'équitation, la pratique de ces sports avait fait développer une musculature impressionnante à Hermione, quand Blaise lui en avait fait la remarque une fois qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain et avait trouver Hermione à la sortie de sa douche une serviette enroulé autour du corps. Blaise était resté fasciné par le corp de Hermione avait tous raconter à Draco qui n'avait pas cru un traître mot de ce que lui avait dis son ami, même après s'être retrouver à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme pensa que parfois son ami était vraiment aveugle. Il repris le fil de la conversation en voyant son homologue féminin à deux doigts de l'envoyer dire bonjour à ses ancêtres.

-« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter d'appeler Draco de cette manière ? C'est mon meilleur ami tout de même. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

- CE QU'IL M'A ENCORE FAIT ? COMMENT PEUT TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL APRES CE QUI C'EST PASSE EN POTION ? T'ETAIS POURTANT LA, NON ? ALORS TU NE DEVRAI MEME PAS POSER LA QUESTION ! JE TE SIGNALE AUSSI QUE J'APPELE TON COPAIN COMME JE VEUX ! CE N'EST CERTAINMENT PAS TOI QUI VA M'EMPECHER DE L'APPELLE AINSI ! Hurla Hermione. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Blaise remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait les larmes yeux, les remarques de Malefoy l'avaient touché plus durement que celui-ci puisse le penser.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais concentré sur ma potion, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de l'agitation mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention, dit-il.

- Pff, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, marmonna Hermione en reniflant, ce qui n'est pas très sexy soi dit en passant. Blaise voulut s'approcher pour la consoler mais elle le repoussa sauvagement et partit en courant vers le tableau qui s'ouvrit au même moment sur Ginny qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de son amie. Hermione la bouscula sans même s'excuser. La jeune Weasley échangea un regard interloqué avec son petit ami. « Et merde » jura mentalement Blaise avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite Ginny sur ses talons.

Hermione courait sans regarder ou elle allait, elle fini par percuter quelqu'un qui se releva en jurant comme charretier.

- « Purée, tu peux pas regarder ou tu va quand tu marche, non ? Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins, c'est la moindre des politesses ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant. Hermione allait s'excuser quand elle se rendit compte à qui elle avait affaire.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser surtout en toi, sale fouine décolorée !

Malefoy pâlit sous l'insulte qu'il détestait le plus et reconnue enfin la personne qui lui était rentré dedans :

- Granger, c'est pas vrai regarde ce que tu a fais ! J'ai déjà été obligé de me laver deux fois après avoir été aussi proche de toi. Mais je vais carrément devoir passer à la décontamination et de brûler mes vêtements. »

Cette fois Hermione vit rouge, elle sortit sa baguette et éjecta Malefoy à l'autre bout de couloir. « Je vais l'envoyer au fin fond du trou le plus perdu de la planète, on aura enfin des vacances bien mérité après que cette pourriture nous est soulé pendant six ans », pensa-t-elle avant de lancer d'une voix claire :

-« Loco movitur »

Au moment même ou Malefoy lançai :

-« Stupéfix ».

Pour se protéger du sort de Hermione. Les deux sorts ayant été lancés au même moment, ils se heurtèrent au milieu du couloir au lieu de se repousser la lumière rouge émise par la baguette de Draco et la jaune émise par celle de Hermione fusionnèrent et provoquèrent un trou temporel qui apparut à l'endroit ou les raies de lumière se rejoignaient. Les jeunes gens regardèrent interloqués le trou au milieu du couloir qu'ils avaient crée, involontairement, bien sur! Le trou était de taille moyenne et totalement noir! Hermione ne s'approcha pas, Draco aussi mais ils étaient très intrigués par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis l'intérieur du trou se mit à tourner sur lui-même et Hermione et Darco se sentir attirer pas la spirale crée, Draco comme Hermione essayèrent de résister en vain l'attraction étaient beaucoup trop forte. « Non, non, non, pas ça » pensa Hermione en débattant. Ils atteignirent le trou, Hermione hurla quand elle toucha la matière du portail temporel, puis ils disparurent et le trou se résorba.

Blaise, Ginny, Harry et Ron restèrent interloqués par ce qui venait de se passé et complètement anesthésier après avoir vu disparaîtrent leurs amis. Ginny eu un haut le coeur en regardant le couloir et ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux si c'est possible. Les garçons qui étaient entrain de se dévisager regardèrent à leur tour le milieu du couloir : Hermione et Malefoy venaient de réapparaître ! Sauf que ce n'était ni le véritable Draco, ni la véritable Hermione, ça les sorciers l'avaient vu au premier coup d'oeil. Les adolescents qui venaient d'apparaître regardèrent autour d'eux surpris, clignèrent des yeux et s'écroulèrent. Harry se précipita sur la Hermione qui était apparu et l'examina de plus près. C'était le portrait craché de Sa Hermione, mais ses vêtements étaient totalement différents, ils ressemblaient à ceux que portaient les nobles français de l'Ancien Régime !

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, le premier chapitre est en cour d'écriture mais je ne sais pas quand nous le posterons (en révisions de bac blanc) voilà, et une petite review nous ferais plaisir. Merci Mél  
**


	2. Arrivé

**Blabla des auteures :**

**Voilà le 1****er**** chapitre, désolé pour le retard !**

**On voudrait aussi remercier virginie01 pour sa review qui nous a fait très plaisir. **

Chapitre 1 : Arrivé

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre inconnue, elle se leva avec précaution et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était très belle et grande, le lit était un lit à baldaquin avec des draps et des tentures amandes et violets pâles. En fait, en examinant la chambre de plus près Hermione se rendit compte que toute la chambre était déclinée dans ces tons là. Les meubles étaient tous de bois blond qui faisaient ressortir les couleurs pastel de la chambre. En continuant d'examiner la chambre, elle remarqua un livre ouvert sur le secrétaire, intriguée elle s'approcha pour le lire et se rendit compte que le cahier était en fait un journal intime. Elle le prit et elle remarqua que tout avait été écrit à la plume puis elle regarda la date du journal et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, la date du journal indiquait le 22 avril 1789 ! Elle commença à lire le journal qui était d'une écriture très semblable à la sienne pour ne pas dire la sienne.

_**Vendredi 5 mars 1789**_

_ S'y est c'est aujourd'hui LE Grand Jour comme dit si bien Mère, enfin il n'y a que pour elle que c'est un grand jour ! Je vais me marier avec un homme que je ne connais même pas ! Mais qui est selon elle, un homme d'une grande noblesse de coeur et d'esprit ! Pff, elle me fait rire, rire jaune, oui ! Je n'aime pas Versailles et elle le sait très bien,_

« Versailles ? » La jeune fille interrompit sa lecture. « Je suis en France ? ». Quelque chose la tracassait depuis toute à l'heure mais elle ne saurait dire quoi, ses yeux dérivèrent à nouveau sur la date, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit : 1789 : Début de la Révolution Française. Mais elle n'avait pas commencé puisque les Etats Généraux n'étaient pas encore ouvert. En effet les Etats Généraux avaient débuté le 5 mai 1789, elle fit un rapide calcule, ils ouvriraient dans un peu plus d'un mois. Elle reprit le fil de sa lecture, les questions seraient pour plus tard quand elle en saurait un peu plus sur la vie de cette fille.

_C'est pour ça que dès que Papa est en voyage, elle en profite. Il me manque son voyage en Turquie est beaucoup trop long, si seulement il était là, jamais il n'aurait approuvé ce mariage. Il a toujours dit à Mère que je choisirais mon époux pour que soit heureuse et que lui est un fils pour reprendre ses affaires. En parlant d'affaire, le dernier marchand que j'ai vu a encore essayer de me tromper car je suis pour eux juste une jeune fille naïve de 17 ans qui ne connaît rien au commerce, et qui bien sûr n'a pas été formé par son père dès son plus jeune âge! _

Le journal s'arrêtait la, la Hermione du 18ème siècle avait du être interrompue dans ses écritures par le sort et elle avait du être transporté à son époque. C'est ce qu'en déduit Notre Hermione du 20ème siècle, elle est déduit aussi que puisque Malefoy et elle avaient tous les deux été attiré par le trou noir lui aussi avait du atterrir à cette époque. Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, elle aurait aimé être une petite souris pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement la tête de Malefoy quand il se réveillerait dans un monde moldu et en plus dans le passé

En parlant de Drago Malefoy allons donc voir comment est le réveille de notre Serpentard préféré !

Drago n'en pouvait plus, d'abord il s'était réveillé dans une chambre totalement inconnue quoique totalement verte, donc jusque là il n'avait pas trop été déstabilisé. Mais quelques minutes plus tard un homme habillé étrangement et totalement inconnu était arrivé dans la chambre et avait ouvert les rideaux en grands, Drago avait alors été aveuglé et avait grogné de mécontentement en se demandant ou étaient les elfes de maisons habituel qui lui ouvraient les volets le matin. Puis l'homme en voyant la tête de son maître avait vociféré que « Monsieur s'était encore enivré à la soirée d'appartement du roi et qu'il avait du encore joué beaucoup d'argent, et que Sa Majesté le Roi Louis XVI n'allait plus invité Monsieur, le fils du Duc d'Anjou, à ses soirées ». Drago avait tiqué en entendant tous ce que cet homme avait à lui reproché, apparemment même dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas il n'était pas un modèle de vertu. (_Ca ne change pas de d'habitude, lol_) mais de part son éducation il n'avait rien dit et avait attendu patiemment que le bonhomme ai fini son monologue. Le Prince des Serpentard en avait déduit que cet homme devait être son serviteur (il n'était pas complètement débile non plus le Serpentard!) et qu'il se trouvait dans le monde moldu, dans le passé à en jugé par les vêtements de l'homme et la décoration de la pièce mais il ne savait pas à quelle époque. Il n'avait pas la chance comme Hermione d'avoir trouvé un journal intime en se réveillant et d'avoir été élevée dans le monde moldu et par conséquent d'en avoir étudier le passé. Il tenait encore sa baguette à la main et songea brièvement à jeter un « _Silencio_ » sur l'homme lorsque celui-ci poussa un autre cri :

-« Monsieur Draco, regarder vous comme vous êtes habillé, vous êtes encore aller dans les bas fond de Versailles, à traîné avec la racaille ! Et quel est ce bout de bois que vous tenez à la main ?

En entendant ces paroles Draco ouvrit des yeux halluciné et ne put retenir une exclamation indigné.

- « Hey ! _(Langage bien de notre temps vous remarquez ?) _Cette robe m'a coûté les yeux de la tête et elle sort de chez le meilleur couturier ! Et ce bout de bois comme vous dîtes peux vous pulvériser en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

Puis il retrouva sa morgue habituelle :

- De plus je ne vous permets pas de dire de tel propos ! N'oubliez pas qui est le maître ici ! »

Le serviteur qui avait aidé à élever l'héritier du Duc d'Anjou ne reconnaissait pas l'adolescent qu'il avait devant lui, son Draco était beaucoup collet monté que celui qu'il avait devant lui ce matin. Gaspard poussa un soupir, les enfants grandissaient tellement vite ! Il appela d'autres serviteurs qui arrivèrent en poussant une desserte remplie de victuailles pour faire un petit déjeuner. Puis il la poussa devant Draco en lui disant :

- « Il faut bien manger Monsieur, aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

- Un grand jour ? Questionna poliment Malefoy en haussant un sourcil incrédule

- Enfin Monsieur ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oubliez votre mariage ? Répliqua Gaspard.

« Mariage ? Je vais me marier aujourd'hui ? Il débloque le bonhomme, je sais pas ce qu'il a fumé pour le petit dej' mais ça à l'air puissant » Pensa Draco en se passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer (geste inutile, puisque depuis la rentrée il se les était fait couper mais c'était un geste habituel) Malheureusement pour notre pauvre Serpentard son serviteur semblait très sérieux. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu :

- « Non, bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je oublié le jour de mon mariage ? » Répondit le jeune homme, un sourire hypocrite accroché au visage.

Sur ses paroles, il s'installa devant la desserte et commença à manger.

Retournons voir maintenant notre Gryffondor.

Hermione serra les dents en essayant de respirer, en vain, le corset était beaucoup trop serré. Elle attrapa discrètement sa baguette et l'agita pour agrandir un peu celui ci, elle soupira d'aise en le sentant se desserré. Pour grimacer aussitôt après, en effet Mathilde, sa servante, était en train de lui brosser les cheveux et la brosse venait de se prendre dans un de ses trop nombreux noeuds.

-« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, murmura la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mathilde, je ne t'en veux pas, » lui répondit mécaniquement Hermione pour la centième fois depuis que sa servante avait commencé à lui peigner les cheveux.

**Flash Back**

Hermione était en train de feuilleté les pages du journal intime, quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et laissé le passage à une jeune fille du même âge que Hermione. La jeune femme avait ouvert des yeux rond en voyant comment sa jeune maîtresse était habillé puis comme Gaspard avec Drago, elle avait commencé à vociférer que sa maîtresse était vêtu de haillons, qu'elle avait du dépenser des sommes énorme au jeux, qu'elle avait encore tourner autour des messieurs de la noblesse et que heureusement elle n'en avait pas ramené un avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, comme cela avait été le cas avant le départ de monsieur son Père. Et qu'elle était habillée d'une façon bien étrange!_(Je sais c'est une redite mais j'insiste pr bien montrer que la tenue de Hermy est vraiment déplacé ds un lieu comme celui là!lol). _La servante n'avait pas vue la baguette de la sorcière, celle ci l'avait cachée sous sa manche en entend la porte s'ouvrir. Mais la jeune servante n'était pas avare de confidences et après avoir fait le sermon d'usage à sa maîtresse, comme lui avait demandé la mère de la jeune fille, elle lui demanda comment c'était passé la soirée d'appartement chez le Roi. Là Hermione avait fait marché son imagination et elle avait prétendu que tout c'était très bien déroulé, mais ayant consommé de l'alcool, elle ne se souvenait pas de tous et avait les idées un peu flou. Mathilde avait eu un petit sourire en coin digne des Malefoy et elle était partie chercher un remontant pour sa maîtresse

**Fin du flash Back**

Et en ce moment, Hermione était en train de subir la pire torture qui soit pour elle, j'ai nommé le brossage de cheveux, sans aide magique ! Car à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas ce problème, après chaque shampooing elle appliquait une potion capillaire qui les lissait et elle avait une brosse magique qui l'aidait aussi énormément. Donc se faire coiffer sans magie était pour elle une vraie torture.

-« Dites moi Mademoiselle Hermione, si se n'est pas indiscret, approuvée vous vraiment votre Madame votre Mère, questionna Mathilde en coiffant les cheveux de Hermione en une demi fontange.

- Non Mathilde, ce n'est pas indiscret comme question, tu as le droit savoir. Non, bien sûr je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ma mère, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le fait dans le dos de mon père et que quand il rentrera il sera furieux de ce qu'elle a fait. Répondit Hermione avec sincérité, elle avait très bien su interprété les sentiments de son autre _elle _à cette époque.

- Vous croyez qu'il pourra faire annulé ce mariage, Mademoiselle ? Continua la servante.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'en doute fortement »

La discussion se termina là, les deux jeunes filles étant perdues chacune dans leurs pensées. On entendait à présent dans la chambre que le silence et les grognements de Hermione qui souffrait de se faire coiffer ainsi.

« Comment vais-je trouver Malefoy ? Et puis comment on est arrivé ici cet abruti de serpent et moi ? Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? Il faut absolument que je trouve le quartier sorcier de Paris ». Les pensées et les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de notre Griffondor. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une personne que Hermione ne connaissant pas mais qui ne laissant pas le moindre doute sur son identité, Hermione eu la confirmation de ses soupçons quand elle vit Mathilde s'incliner.

-« Bonjour Madame la comtesses, » salua-t-elle.

La femme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se dirigea directement vers Hermione.

-« Bonjour ma chère fille, comment allez vous par ce si beau matin d'avril ? Demanda la Comtesse de Guilguiffin.

(_C'est un château qui existe réellement, il se trouve en Bretagne dans le Finistère_, _dans le comté_ _de la Cornouaille, et oui il existe un endroit en Bretagne qui s'appelle Cornouaille et qui n'est pas en Angleterre. Bref revenons à nos moutons, donc je disais que ce nom existe réellement et Patricia et moi étant bretonne on voulait un domaine de noble dans notre région et on est tombée sur le petit coin de paradis qu'est le château de Guilguiffin. J'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse même si je n'y suis jamais allé. On a choisi cet endroit également pour une autre raison : les écuries qui font partie du domaine. Alors les lecteurs qui connaissent cet endroit vont penser qu'on fait de la pub mais non, enfin un peu quand même lol. On trouvais cet endroit magnifique donc on décidé de la garder en plus l'histoire du château correspond très bien à la notre, mais on vous assure qu'on pas fait de plagia sur un récit historique ! Juré, craché, on avait l'idée avant d'aller voir l'histoire de ce château, promis. Bon j'arrête là ma parenthèse sinon Patricia ne sera pas contente que je monopolise la moitié du chapitre pour mon blabla personnel, lol)._

Le visage de Hermione se tordit en entend parler cette femme méprisable.

- Mal, Madame, se força-t-elle à répondre. Elle fit un signe à Mathilde de les laisser la jeune fille s'exécuta sans discuté sentant l'orage grondé entre les deux femmes.

La Comtesse haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- Allons ! Et peut savoir pourquoi ? Voulut- elle savoir.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis mal aujourd'hui parce que vous allez me marier à un homme que je ne connaît pas et je n'aime certainement pas et tous ça sans l'avale de Père ! Vous êtes une femme méprisable, la seule chose de bien que m'apportera ce mariage sera de vous éloignez de moi, dit Hermione avec force, elle prit ensuite une grande goulet d'air en s'apercevant qu'elle avait prononcé son petit discours sans respirer.

Le visage de la Comtesse s'était tordu en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille et elle était à deux doigts d'exploser, mais même dans un lieu intime l'étiquette commandait d'avoir une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Donc elle garda son calme, si l'on puit dire ainsi mais Hermione ne si trompa pas.

-« Ecoutez moi bien jeune insolente, vous êtes ici sous mon toit et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, je suis votre mère et vous me devez le _respect_ ! Vous ferez ce que je vous dirais de faire sinon je vous prendrais un allé simple pour le couvent des Madelonnettes ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Votre père a toujours été trop laxiste avec vous, élever une fille de la noblesse comme un garçon et non pas au couvent est une absurdité ! Vous mariez vous fera les plus grand bien ma chère ! Assena la Comtesse comme une évidence.

Hermione d'abord abasourdie par la violence des propos ce repris rapidement :

- De toute façon _Madame_, je doute que ce mariage ne dure très longtemps s'il n'est pas consommé Père pourra le faire annulé ! D'ailleurs une lettre lui a été envoyé dès que j'ai su ce que vous contiez faire de ma personne. (_Vous trouvez que Hermione est plutôt bien renseigné hein ? Normale avant que Mathilde n'arrive elle a eu un peu le tps de regarder les autres pages et elle a vu en passant que son autre elle avait envoyé une lettre à son père, qui était à Naples en escale, pour lui annoncer son prochain mariage mais elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.)_

Malgré sa surprise la comtesse n'en laissa rien paraître et continua sur le ton arrogant qu'elle avait habituellement :

- « Mais ma chère enfant pour l'instant votre _cher Père_ n'est pas là alors c'est moi qui commande et vous m'obéirez sinon je peux vous jurez que vous aurez votre place au couvent, je suis sur que vous vous y plairez, surtout pour une jeune fille autant éprise de liberté que vous ! » Ricana-t-elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. « Respire ma veille, respire. Ca va aller, Harry, Ron et Dumbledore vont trouver un moyen de te sortir de là le plus vite possible. Zen, on ne s'énerve pas et on ne fait surtout pas de vague pour changer le passer ». Rien que de pensée à ses amis rendit triste la jeune femme, elle se reprit néanmoins :

-« Très bien Madame, maintenant si vous avez fini de me dire tous ce que je dois savoir ou faire, pourriez vous nous laissez ? Comme vous pouvez le voir je ne suis pas totalement prête.

- Oui, bien sûr. Ah, une dernière chose avant que ne parte, sachant que votre père n'est pas là ce sera votre oncle, mon frère, qui vous accompagnera à l'hôtel, fit la Comtesse avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Hermione poussa un gros soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise devant sa coiffeuse, elle sentit les larmes au coin de ses yeux en pensant aux évènements de la matinée. Et se demanda encore une fois comment elle allait faire pour sortir de se guêpier. Même si elle avait confiance en ses amis et dans le directeur de Pouldard, ceux-ci ne devaient pas avoir d'idées sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Quand elle descendit du carrosse, Hermione ouvrit des yeux émerveiller par la beauté de la chapelle de Versailles, elle l'avait déjà vu de l'extérieur avec ses parents mais là la voir dans toute sa splendeur sans le poids des années, c'était tout simplement magique pour elle. Quand elle pénétra dedans avec son « oncle » elle balaya l'intérieur du regard. La chapelle avait une architecture basée sur celles des chapelles palatines à deux étages, tout en ayant gardé le style corinthien à colonnes. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le blanc et l'or, style chargé mais néanmoins magnifique qui plaisait tant aux rois de France. Ensuite elle leva les yeux pour regarder la voûte entièrement peinte qui oppose l'Ancien et le Nouveau Testament.

Le sol était recouvert de fer de différentes couleurs ressemblant à un tapis à compartiments géométriques, Hermione plissa ses yeux et remarqua que au centre de la nef le dessin portait les armes royales et le double « L » enlacé et couronné au pied de l'autel. La belle brune releva alors les yeux pour voir qui était son futur (_ex ? maybe_) mari. Elle rencontra alors une paire d'yeux qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé voir si tôt et elle se figea d'horreur.

**On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui mais nous pensons que vous très bien devinez qui Hermione rencontre devant l'autel, n'est pas ? Voilà **

**A la prochaine, mais on ne sait pas à quand. N'oubliez pas une review nous fait toujours plaisir. Mélicia**

6


	3. Mariage

**Petit blabla de la rédactrice :**

**Bonjour à vous lecteur ! **

**Voilà le 2****ème**** chapitre, je suis désolée du retard, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, ni vraiment d'inspiration non plus, je dois dire mais bon, il est quand même là. **

**Alors bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre2 : Mariage !**

**Petit rappel : **_La belle brune releva__ alors les yeux pour voir qui était son futur (ex ? peut être) mari. Elle rencontra alors une paire d'yeux qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé voir si tôt et elle se figea d'horreur. _

« Oh, non, non, non, pas ça ! Surtout pas _ça_ ! »

-« Point positif, lui murmura une petite voix : tu n'aura pas à le chercher pour le trouver ! - « Parce que c'est un point positif pour toi ? » Lui répliqua mentalement Hermione.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la nef, elle amorça un mouvement de recule quand elle sentit une poigne de fer la retenir. Elle détacha son regard de l'autel pour le poser sur l'homme qui la retenait, celui bougea les lèvres silencieusement, elle put quand même lire dessus « couvent », ce simple mot eut l'effet désirer et Hermione arrêta de se débattre et de reculer. Elle croisa à nouveau un regard orageux et elle vit que Malefoy avait amorcer le même mouvement de recule qu'elle, mais il avait été arrêté par un homme ressemblant étrangement à Lucius Malefoy. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux d'horreur et se calma instantanément. La Griffondor se demanda brièvement ce qu'avait pu lui dire cet homme, avant d'être traîné jusqu'à l'autel et d'y être littéralement jeté devant par le frère de sa « mère ».

Elle fusilla son « oncle » du regard :

-« Ça va ! Pas besoin de m'arracher le bras, je sais encore marcher aux dernières nouvelles, cracha-t-elle. Elle vit Malefoy esquissé son fameux sourire en coin et se tourna vers lui :

- Toi, un seul commentaire, tu m'entends ? Un seul ! Et tu dis adieu à ta descendance et à la machinerie ! Capiche ? (_Prononcé ca-pi-tché, comme les italiens, normalement)_

- Allons vous n'avez pas besoin d'être vulgaire ma chère, intervint son « oncle »

- Sachez, mon _Oncle _que je dis ce que je veux, quand je veux, ou je veux et à qui je veux, vous n'avez absolument rien à me dire après ce que vous avez fait ! Ricana la belle brune. Maintenant allez donc vous asseoir avec se qui se nomme communément « famille », vous polluez mon air. »

L'homme renifla d'un air méprisant, releva la tête et partit s'asseoir sur les bancs réserver à la famille.

-« De mauvais poil ce matin Granger ? Demanda Malefoy en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Malefoy, tu te souviens de ce que je viens de te dire ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui, le blond hocha la tête. Et bien il est valable pour toutes paroles inutiles pendant cette putain de cérémonie. Ok ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il fut interrompu avant même qu'un son sorte en sorte par un valet qui annonçait :

-« Sa Majesté Louis XVI et la Reine ».

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers la loge du premier étage et s'inclina, sauf Malefoy qui ne savait pas que c'était l'étiquette.

-« Incline toi, siffla Hermione en prenant Drago par le bras, le forçant ainsi à se baisser. Drago ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour demandé pourquoi il devait s'abaissé devant un simple moldu mais il fut une nouvelle fois couper dans son élan par Hermione qui chuchota :

-« J'ai ma baguette avec moi, un simple sortilège de découpe informulé ».

Le Serpentard referma la bouche et réfléchi un millième de seconde avant de décidé de se taire. « Merde, elle serai bien capable de le faire, cette garce, et je tient quand même à mes bijoux de famille ».

Hermione se redressa satisfaite que sa menace est portée, au même moment le prêtre fit son apparition. Et le pire moment de la vie de Hermione comme de Drago (pour le moment) commença.

La cérémonie débuta par les blabla habituel mais aucuns des principaux protagonistes ne faisaient réellement attention à ce qui ce passait autour d'eux. Hermione sentait parfois le regard du souverain sur sa nuque mais n'y faisait pas attention, plongée dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait aux meilleurs moyens de sortir de cette embrouille (_Et oui ! Les messes sont le meilleur moyen de pensées à ce qu'on veut sans que personne ne vienne vous déranger, surtout pour des athées pur et dur comme le sont Hermione et Drago)_. La voix lointaine du prêtre et le coup de coude de Malefoy la firent revenir sur Terre. Le prêtre ânonnait maintenant :

-« Et vous, Hermione Jane Granger De Guigliffin, jurez de prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malefoi D'Anjou, ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir,dans le bonheur comme dans la douleur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? _(Nom francisés pour l'occasion, après tout nous sommes à la révolution)_

« Surtout pour le pire »pensa alors Hermione, avant de déglutir avec difficulté et de répondre au curé d'une voix mal assuré :

- Oui »

Le prêtre eut un sourire éclatant et déclara :

-« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme, Monsieur peut embrasser la mariée. »

Drago eut un sourire carnassier, puis il se pencha vers Hermione qui du se retenir de reculer et de lui mettre une gifle pour lui enlever ce maudit sourire de son visage. Les lèvres de Malefoy se posèrent alors sur les siennes et fait surprenant elle les trouva étonnamment douces. Les lèvres du Serpentard se firent plus insistantes et pour se venger Hermione le mordit violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se redresser Malefoy. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le morde aussi violemment, Hermione constata avec satisfaction qu'un peu de sang goûtait de ses lèvres. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, avait du sang de Malefoy sur les lèvres, elle passa sa langue dessus pour les essuyer et les étira en un fin sourire carnassier. Malefoy troubler cligna des paupières.

-« Surpris, Malefoy ? Murmura Hermione pendant qu'ils remontaient l'allée pour sortir de la Chapelle.

Drago lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter sont attention devant lui et de lui répondre :

- Un peu, je doit l'avouer je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Granger. Je pensais que tu répliquerai certes, pas que tu irais jusqu'à me mordre au sang. Aurais- tu des vampires parmi tes ancêtres ?

- Du tout, mais apparemment tu as oublié que ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne réagissais pas de la manière dont tu aurais voulu que je réagisse. Et toi, aurais-tu oublié ce qui c'est passé en troisième année ? Demanda Hermione en souriant au souvenir de la gifle magistrale qu'elle lui avait flanqué cette année là.

Malefoy soupira :

- Non, hélas, je ne l'ai pas oublié à mon grand désarroi d'ailleurs.

Hermione pouffa :

- Pas au mien en tous cas. »

Ils étaient maintenant sortis de la Chapelle et un carrosse les y attendait pour les emmener à la collation donner pas le Roi, en faveur de l'un de ses ducs et favoris de moment, privilèges dont disposais le père de Drago à cette époque.

**De nos jours :**

Dans la mairie de Pré-au-Lard,

Le registre des mariages s'ouvrit d'un coup et les pages se mirent à tourner toute seules, pour finalement arriver à la dernière page. Là, la plume poser à côté du registre se mit en action et écrivit à l'encre rouge pour les mariages très spéciaux :

_Drago Lucius Malefoy né le 23 avril 1980 _

_Épouse Hermione Jane Granger née le 1 octobre 1980_

_En ce 22 avril 1789 _

Puis une fois sont œuvre accomplit la plume se remit docilement à sa place et le registre se referma. Et personne ne soupçonna ce qui venait de se produire.

**Pouldard, au même moment :**

-« COMMENT CA VOUS NE POUVEZ RIEN FAIRE ? Hurla Harry Potter au Professeur Dumbledore qui le regardait avec désolation.

- Mais, il y forcément quelque chose à faire pour les ramener ! Ou au moins aller les chercher ! Repris le jeune homme de plus en plus énervé face à l'attitude stoïque et impassible du directeur.

Dumbledore soupira :

- Oui, Harry pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire. On ne sait pas quels sorts Miss Granger et M. Malefoy ont jetés pour ce retrouver dans ce couloir temporel. De plus nous ne savons pas où ils sont exactement. Tous ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant c'est recherché si des phénomènes similaires ont déjà eu lieu ici ou ailleurs. Et étudié le couloir dans lequel ils ont disparu. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa le directeur avait raison, une fois de plus. Il regarda la jeune fille qui ressemblait tellement à Hermione et commença s'interroger sur elle. Qui était-elle dans sa véritable vie ? Une noble à en juger par ses vêtements. Où habitait-elle ? Que faisait-elle au moment de l'échange ? Et toutes une foule de question qui resterait sans doutes sans réponse. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées pas Mme Pomfresh qui arrivait avec les résultats des examens.

-« Alors ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

- Alors, répondit l'infirmière, ce sont bien Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy mais avec le gène magique en moins. Et la confirmation que ces jeunes gens ne sont pas de notre époque mais d'une époque antérieur à la notre. En conclusion, ils viennent bien de passé.  
Harry était abasourdi, il avait déduit depuis longtemps qu'ils venaient d'une autre époque mais delà à l'entre dire pas la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ça fait quand même un petit choc.

- Comment cela se fait qu'ils ne soient pas morts ? Demanda-t-il pour se redonner contenance.

- Excellente question, Harry, fit Dumbledore, le vieil homme se lissa la barbe avant de répondre. Et bien je pense que la magie les maintient en vie, mais ne possédant pas eux même le gène magique cela ne suffit pas à les garder éveiller. »

**De retour au 18****ème**** siècle :**

La « mère » de Hermione et le « père » de Drago étant montés à la suite des deux sorciers dans le carrosse, ils ne purent donc pas discuté de leur situation quelque peu embarrassante pour les meilleurs ennemis. La Comtesse avait commencé à s'extasier sur les futurs fruits de l'union de sa fille unique avait un fils de duc mais Hermione l'avait sèchement rembarré d'un : « Allons, Madame cesser de jouer les hypocrites. Toute la cour connaît votre soif du pouvoir et votre cupidité, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tout ce que ce mariage va vous rapporter c'est un peu de gloire pour avoir réussit à caser votre fille chez un duc. Alors maintenant faites moi plaisir au moins une fois dans votre vie, taisez vous et arrêtez de pérorez pour quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais. J'en fais le serment. » Là, la Comtesse c'était tue outrée par le comportement de sa fille. Les hommes n'avaient rien ajouté, Malefoy, de peur qu'Hermione ne mette sa menace de toute à l'heure à exécution et son « père », parce qu'il se dit que la jeune fille n'avait pas tout à fait tord et que si sa famille n'avait pas été quelque peu limité niveau argent ces temps, jamais il n'aurait marier son fils à une simple fille de Comte breton, qui selon les rumeurs étaient l'une des famille les plus riche de la cour depuis plusieurs générations maintenant.

D'ailleurs il suffisait de regarder la robe de la jeune mariée pour voir que la rumeur était fondée. Hermione portait une robe à la française moirée, en soie, la robe changeait de couleur à chaque fois que la jeune fille bougeait, tout en restant dans les tons beige, la robe prenait des reflets or et ambre, magnifique . _(Les robes à la françaises étaient très en vogue au 18__ème__ siècle, cependant à l'époque ou nous avons envoyé Hermione, la robe du moment était celle à l'anglaise. Mais pour moi, elle n'allait pas du tout à Hermione, cette robe vous fait un sur-cul c'est hor-ri-ble, brrrr, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y pensé ! lol. En bref, pour moi cette robe est horrible mais convient parfaitement à la « mère » de notre Mione!). _La robe, doublée, _(signe de richesse à l'époque)_ se composait d'un corsage en grand décolleté, presque carré et très ajuster qui moulait parfaitement la poitrine de la jeune femme, le décolleté était brodé de petites émeraudes et de goûtes d'ambres formant un motif florales des plus exquis. Le tissu retombait avec légèreté. La robe était unie, il n'y avait pas de rayures ou autres motifs qui auraient pus l'orner, mis à part un oiseau qui était brodé sur la manche près de l'épaule et en bas de la robe et du manteau un feuillage tisser avec des fils d'or et de verts, ces broderies étaient discrètes et ne gâchaient en rien la beauté et la simplicité de la robe. Les manches s'arrêtaient à la saignée du bras d'où s'échappaient des « engageantes » _(Petite définition de engageantes :_ _Superposition de dentelle ou de tissu très fin, souvent brodé.)_ La dentelle n'était pas blanche mais beige et verte foncée. La traîne dont Lucius ne voyait qu'un bout était de la même soie que la robe et était brodée du même motif que le bas. La robe mettait en valeur la peau caramel de Hermione, ce dont la jeune fille n'avait apparemment pas conscience. Celle-ci enfermer dans son silence regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler. A son cou pendait une émeraude plus grosse que celles du décolleté, la pierre, taillée, représentait une hermine, symbole de la Bretagne originale de la jeune femme et dans ses cheveux se trouvait un peigne finement ciselé avec de l'ambre et des émeraudes. La robe à elle seule valait au moins une année de rente, le Comte de Guilguiffin n'était pas avare quand il s'agissait de sa fille, le duc d'Anjou en avait encore un exemple devant les yeux.

Hermione inconsciente de l'attention dont elle était l'objet, se disait que sa fontange commençait à lui peser sur la tête, même si la sienne ne faisait qu'une vingtaine de centimètres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la rendre plus légère avec autant de monde dans le carrosse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy, lui aussi regardait par la fenêtre et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le « père » de son « mari » et remarqua que celui-ci la regardait intensément, de froid son regard se fit polaire pour le Duc d'Anjou, celui-ci eut du mal à se détourner de ce regard hypnotique même aussi froid que celui de la jeune fille. Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin et un valet de pied se précipita pour aider Hermione et sa « mère » à descendre. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans les jardins de Versailles. Alors qu'Hermione admirait les jardins à la française du palais, elle sentit qu'on la tirait vigoureusement par le bras. La jeune fille se retrouva projeter contre une haie à l'écart des invités. Elle se tourna vers son agresseur prête à se battre quand elle reconnu Malefoy, elle poussa un soupir :

« Tu as de la chance que je t'étais reconnu sinon tu finissais avec un bras dans le plâtre, Malefoy.

- Hilarant Granger, tu a mangé un clown au petit déj' ce matin ? Blague à part. On fout quoi ici ? Et puis c'est quoi ce « ici » ? On est où ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Au fait c'est quoi un plâtre ? Drago s'arrêta dans son avalanche de question pour respirer, Hermione en profita :

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

- Non, j'ai pas terminer, fit-il, ma dernière mais néanmoins, la plus importantes de mes questions : Comment me suis-je retrouvé marier à TOI ? Cria-t-il sur la fin.

Hermione ne se démonta pas.

- Pff ! Dites moi que je rêve. On est coincé au 18ème siècle français au deux doigts de la Révolution et toi tous ce qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir comment on s'est retrouvé marier ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot Malefoy, notre mariage est bien le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment.

Drago pris une tête affligée.

- A parce qu'il y a plus important ? Désolé je ne vois pas.

- Assurdiato, murmura Hermione avant de commencer à parler. QUOI ? NON, MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? ON EST COINCE AU 18ème SIECLE FRANÇAIS ! MALEFOY, DANS 2 MOIS C'EST LA REVOLUTION, TU COMPRENDS LA REVOLUTION ? CELLE QUI VA FAIRE QUE LA FRANCE VA DEVENIR UNE REPUBLIQUE ET QUE LA MOITIE DES NOBLE FRANÇAIS VONT ËTRE DECAPITE OU VONT S'EXILER EN ANGLETTERE. IL FAUT TE LE DIRE EN QUELLE LANGUE QU'ON EST DANS LA MERDE ? PARCE QU'ON INCARNE TOUS LES 2 CE QUE LES FRANÇAIS HAISSENT LE PLUS ET QUE NI TOI NI MOI NE SAVONS COMMENT SORTIR DE CE MERDIER. ALORS T'ES GENTIL MAIS TES CRITIQUES TU PEUX TE LES METTRE AU CUL ! Hurla Hermione dont les nerfs mis à rude épreuve depuis ce matin venaient de lâcher. Le visage de Malefoy se crispa sous la colère. (_J'ai un peu simplifier pour la Révolution, elle ne commencera vraiment que quelque moi plus tard) _

- Écoute moi bien, espèce de Sang de Bourbe, c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu me parles sur ce ton là! C'est clair? Sinon, ce que tu as connu pendant la guerre ne sera rien à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir…

CLAC

La gifle était partie, et venait d'interrompre Malefoy dans son petit discours si sympathique à l'égard de Hermione. En effet la jeune fille déjà bien énervée n'avait pas pu supportée la tirade de Malefoy jusqu'à la fin. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

- Non, toi plutôt écoute moi, pauvre petit imbécile arrogant. Puisque apparemment tu n'aurais pas compris ce que je viens de te dire alors pour toi je vais le répéter plus lentement : Nous sommes au 18ème siècle français à la veille de la Révolution qui abolira la monarchie absolu et proclamera la République. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il y aura une purge si on peut expliquer ça comme ça et beaucoup de noble français y perdront leur tête, littéralement, en plus nous sommes des sorciers ce que sont censé ignorer toutes les personnes ici présentes. Alors tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et jouer le rôle de noble arrogant, que tu fais si bien en temps normal, de cette époque jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution pour nous sortir de ce merdier. Ok ?

Drago la regardait avec des yeux ronds tout en se tenant la joue endolorie personne n'avait jamais osé lui parler et l'insulter comme Hermione venait de le faire. Il respira un grand coup avant de parler de peur de perdre à nouveau son calme mais Hermione de perdait rien pour attendre.

- « Oui Granger, j'avais déjà compris la première fois, tu n'avais pas besoin de le répéter.

Hernione leva un sourcil étonné:''A bon je n'aurais pas eu besoin de répéter? C'est pas ce que j'avais compris!''

Elle abaissa légèrement sa baguette, Malefoy y vit la une faille. Il plissa les yeux de colère retenue et s'approcha de Hermione, la jeune fille sentant le coup venir leva à nouveau sa baguette mais il la lui écarta sans plus de ménagements en continuant de s'approcher. Hermione momentanément désorienter recula et se retrouva plaquée contre la haie. Elle leva les bras pour l'arrêter mais Malefoy lui agrippa les poignets et la plaqua encore plus contre la haie. Hermione haleta en sentant l'haleine chaude de Malefoy contre son cou et son oreille :

- A ton tour de m'écouter attentivement, parce que je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois sale morveuse. Je ne tolèrerai plus ce que tu t'es permis aujourd'hui. On ne m'insulte pas sans en subir les conséquences, aujourd'hui toi comme moi étions déboussolé par ce qui venait de ce passer alors on va dire que je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais ce ne se reproduira plus. Ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est terminée que les choses ont changés tu es et tu resteras une sorcière de bas étages, une sang de Bourbe sans réels pouvoirs magiques, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Contrairement à ce que Drago pensait Hermione n'avait absolument pas peur de lui et le petit numéro qu'il venait de lui faire n'avait servi à rien si ce n'est à énervé encore plus la jeune femme si c'était possible. Quand Drago l'avait plaquée contre la haie, il l'avait bloquée en lui mettant une jambe entre les siennes. Mais depuis la fin de son petit discours, il avait légèrement desserré son étreinte, Hermione en profita pour se dégager, elle attrapa ses poignets et pendant qu'elle maintenait les mains du Serpentard entre les siennes, elle avait déplacé ses jambes de façons à ce que Malefoy se trouve en déséquilibre et lorsqu'elle tourna le jeune homme s'effondra à terre déséquilibré par la prise que venait de lui faire sa meilleure ennemie. Le tout n'avait duré que quelque seconde sans que Malefoy ne s'aperçoive de rien. Hermione se pencha vers lui en ricanant :

- Oui Malefoy ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais comme tu as pu le remarquer je suis terrifiée par toi ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles Hermione éclata de rire et retourna à la collation en laissant Malefoy abasourdi par ce qui venait de sa passer. Ils s'ignorèrent royalement pendant tout le reste de la collation et du dîner.

Puis se fut l'heure d'ouvrir le bal, Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement le temps de changer de coiffure, elle ne supportait plus sa fontange. Lorsqu'elle revint ses cheveux étaient désormais rassemblé en un demi chignon d'où s'échappaient des anglaises, le reste de ses cheveux retombait librement jusque dans le milieu du dos, le peigne d'ambre et d'émeraude toujours dans les cheveux. C'est à ce moment là que Malefoy tourna la tête de sa conversation pour voir qui arrivait, incrédule il regardât la jeune beauté s'avancer vers le centre de la salle et entamer une valse d'ouverture avec le roi. Le couple évoluait avec grâce sur la piste et Malefoy se demanda alors comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer la grâce et la sensualité que dégageait la jeune Gryffondor, bien sur il avait déjà remarqué ses charmes mais ce n'était que d'un point de vue purement charnel, il n'avait été chercher plus loin. D'ailleurs tous les élèves mâles de Poudlard à partir de la 5ème année la regardait comme un ange tomber du ciel. Mais là, c'était différent, la jeune femme dégageait une aura qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué au paravent trop occupé qu'il était à l'insulté. La danse se termina et Hermione fit une révérence à Louis XIV, Drago comprit avec un temps de retard que c'était à son tour de lui demander une danse. Il s'approcha donc de la Gryffondor et lui fit un brin moqueur :

- « M'accorde tu cette danse Granger ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard furieux, elle savait tout comme lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle se força à sourire :

-Avec joie Malefoy, » dit-elle en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. Souriant toujours, il l'approcha davantage de lui quand la valse viennoise débuta.

- Tu te débrouille pas mal pour une Sang de Bourbe Granger, remarqua-t-il après avoir effectuer quelques pas parfait avec elle.

- On va dire que je prends ça comme un compliment Malefoy, dit Hermione. J'ai pris quelque cours de danse pour le bal en 4ème année et puis la danse comme les arts martiaux et l'équitation ça me détend, » continua-t-elle.

La danse continua sans qu'ils échangent une autre parole, jusqu'à que Hermione remarque que Drago avait les yeux river sur son décolleté. Elle se racla la gorge :

- Hum, hum, dis moi Malefoy, si je me souviens bien la bienséance indique bien de regarder sa partenaire lors d'une danse, non ? Et à ma connaissance mes yeux ne se trouvent pas au niveau de la poitrine, enfin la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.

« Mince, je me suis fait choper ! »

Sifflant de mécontentement il remonta ses yeux et rencontra alors son regard noisette qu'il évitait le plus possible de croiser. Manque de chance pour lui la jeune fille le harponna avec ses envoûtants yeux noisette, Malefoy pris au piège ne put rien répliquer.

La danse se termina ainsi, même si Hermione avait harponné Malefoy, c'était inconscient car celle-ci venait de se noyer dans ses deux lacs gris. Ils finirent donc la danse les yeux dans les yeux, la magie se rompit lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de la Gryffondors. Hermione encore dans la danse qu'elle venait de partager avec Malefoy ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle cavalier elle avait en face d'elle, elle sursauta donc quand elle se retrouva en face de Théodore Nott. Puis un autre nom lut le matin même remonta de sa mémoire, Théodorus Notté, comte italien, pas Théodore Nott de Serpentard. Tendit qu'elle prenait la main de Théodorus pour danser, d'autres éléments du matin venaient se greffer à ce prénom : actuel amant de la jeune mademoiselle de Guigliffin, depuis maintenant un petit moment, seulement en France jusqu'à octobre de cet année. « Dommage, il est vraiment mignon, pensa la Hermione de notre époque, j'espère qu'il pourra rentré en Italie sans se faire tuer ».

-« Eh, bien Herm, tu n'es pas très bavarde ce soir, sourit-il en voyant sa mine concentré, pas le moins du monde gênée par les familiarité de son partenaire, Hermione sourit à son tour mais d'un sourire triste :

- Théo comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse et bavarde dans un moment pareil ? Je viens d'épousée un homme que je n'aime pas et que je connais à peine, mentit-elle, un peu, certes elle n'aimait pas Malefoy mais elle le connaissait très bien, trop même à son goût.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de ton père ? Continua le jeune homme. Mais la jeune femme ne put lui répondre qu'après une série de pas qui les avaient séparé.

- Malheureusement non, je commence à m'inquiéter… »

Pendant qu'Hermione et Théo discutait tout en dansant, Drago les observait très étonné que Hermione n'est pas envoyer baladé Théodore, même si se n'était pas le même Théo que Pouldard, c'était quand même son portrait cracher. De plus il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer quand il vit et entendit Hermione rire à une parole que venait de dire Théodore.

Quelques heures plus tard, un carrosse vint chercher les jeunes mariés pour les emmener chez la Comtesse pour la nuit de noces. Hermione quitta à regret Théodorus aussi charmant que son double à Pouldard (_Etonnant non ? Réponse de l'attitude d'Hermione dans le prochain chapitre !_) Drago, lui, par contre, était ravi de quitter tous ces moldus de malheur, il espérait, aussi, secrètement que si il allait dormir peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin tous ceci n'aurait été qu'un cauchemars.

**Et voilà, fin du 2****ème**** chapitre, le prochain : Nuit de noce !**

**N'oublier pas les reviews, elles font toujours plaisir ! merci cher lecteurs et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Peut être encore plus espacer que ces chapitres là, dsl, révisions de bac et voyage scolaire.**

**Mélicia**

8


	4. Nuit de noce!

**Petit blabla de la rédactrice :**

**Alors voilà le 3****ème**** chapitre, écrit depuis un petit moment (notre voyage scolaire en fait) j'avais commencé à le taper à l'ordinateur en rentrant mais c'était un mois avant le bac, alors j'ai du arrêté et là j'ai repris l'écriture. J'espère que les chapitres s'enchaîneront plus vite maintenant que les vacances sont là. Merci encore pour les reviews que nous avons eu. Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! Mel **

**Chapitre 3 : Nuit de noce**

**Petit appel : **_Quelques heures plus tard, un carrosse vint chercher les jeunes mariés pour les emmener chez la Comtesse pour la nuit de noces. Hermione quitta à regret Théodorus aussi charmant que son double à Pouldard Drago, lui, par contre, était ravi de quitter tous ces moldus de malheur, il espérait, aussi, secrètement que si il allait dormir peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin tous ceci n'aurait été qu'un cauchemars_

Le carrosse les mena à l'autel particulier de Drago. Les deux sorciers descendirent sans échanger une parole et des servantes vinrent les chercher pour les préparer à leur nuit de noce. Hermione appréhendait légèrement ce moment, rien que la pensée de se retrouver seule avec Malefoy toute la nuit la faisait frissonner. Au contraire Malefoy ne s'inquiétait pas trop, lui, pensait plutôt qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser tout les deux.

Hermione ressortit de la garde robe affubler d'une chemise de nuit blanche en flanelle lui arrivant aux chevilles et légèrement transparente. Elle souffla d'exaspération, elle n'osait pas sortir sa baguette tant que Malefoy ne serait pas là car se serait prendre le risque de se faire prendre en train de pratiquer la magie. La Gryffondor en profita donc pour examiner la chambre. Celle-ci de dominante verte était parsemée de tâches argent. Les boiseries sculptées étaient recouvertes de feuilles d'argent ainsi que les poignées de porte, le reste de la pièce était d'un vert sombre. Hermione eu la désagréable impression d'être entrée dans l'antre d'un serpent, venimeux. Elle reporta son attention sur le reste de la pièce et du mobilier, il y en avait peu : un lit monumental au centre, les draps en soie argent étaient brodés de serpents verts sur les bords et sur les taies, les armoiries du Duc D'Anjou, vertes évidement 2 fauteuils devant la cheminée avec à côté d'eux une petite table ou il y avait une carafe remplit d'un liquide ambre, Hermione supposa que c'était du bourbon et deux verres et dans un coin de la pièce une coiffeuse. Hermione remarqua aussi une porte dérobée qui devait mener à un cabinet de toilette, au moment où la jeune femme se tournait pour regarder la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit et Drago entra tel un conquérant sur la terre promise. Il s'arrêta au seuil et jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à la chambre avant d'aviser Hermione.

-« Mmh, sexy Granger ta tenue, dit-il narquois.

- Ta gueule Malefoy, » répliqua Hermione.

Une fois Malefoy complètement entré dans la chambre et la porte fermée, Hermione sortit sa baguette en la voyant Drago recula et commença à sortir la sienne. En le voyant Hermione eut un sourire sarcastique.

- « Tu t'inquiète pour rien Malefoy, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. » dit-elle.

Puis sans attendre la réponse, elle insonorisa la pièce et pointa sa baguette vers sa chemise de nuit, l'agita un instant, se vit entourée d'un halo dorée et la chemise de nuit se transforma en une petite nuisette rouge sang en satin lui arrivant au dessus du genou.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-« Quoi ? Dit Hermione d'une voix innocente, j'ai le droit d'être à l'aise pour dormir, non ?

- Parfaitement Granger, c'est pas moi qui vais te contredire », fit-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Puis il secoua la tête pour se réveiller. « C'est pas le moment de rêvasser et de fantasmer mon gars ! Garde bien en tête que c'est une satanée Gryffondor et en plus que c'est Granger, La Granger, héroïne de guerre, Sang de Bourbe de son état et ta meilleure ennemie. » pensa le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers une carafe de bourbon poser à côté de la cheminée (_on ne se refuse rien, n'est ce pas ?_), s'en servit un verre et contempla pensivement le feu qui crépitait allègement dans la cheminée. Pendant ce temps Hermione se jetai sur le lit qui malgré les couleurs quelque peu déplaisante paraissait fort confortable, adossée contre les oreillers les jambes devant elle, elle agita à nouveau sa baguette et fit apparaître un crayon à papier et un cahier de mots croisés (_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer tous cela fait très 18__ème__ siècle, hein ? Personnellement je ne suis pas une fane des mots croisés mais pour les passages qui vont suivre, on a pensé que c'était très approprier, lol_)

Elle venait de commencer quand Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-« Alors Granger, tu ne l'imaginais certainement pas comme ça ta nuit de noce, ni ta première fois, hein ? Demanda Drago narquoisement.

- Ma première fois de quoi, Malefoy ? Répliqua la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de ses mots croisés.

- T'as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin sur ce que font les couples lors de leur nuit de noce, crétine ? Répondit-il. Toujours sans lever les yeux de son activité, elle dit :

- Ah, _ça _! Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est passée ma première fois avec un mec, La Fouine ! Depuis presque un an en fait.

De surprise Drago recracha sa gorgée dans le feu, les flammes grossirent d'un coup sous l'effet de l'alcool avant que celui-ci ne brûle et que les flammes redeviennent normales.

- Attend t'es en train de me dire que tu n'es plus vierge depuis presque un an ? Redemanda-t-il (_il est un peu dur de la feuille Drago non ?_) en s'approchant du lit ou Hermione était toujours assise.

- Ba oui ! Etonnant, hein ? Je ne suis pas aussi prude et coincée que ce que tout le monde pense !

- Je ne te crois pas ! S'exclama-t-il buté.

- Eh, ba, tu devrais parce que c'est la vérité. Mais si tu es toujours septique, tu pourras demandé à certains de tes camarades de Serpentards qui te confirmeront volontiers ma version. »

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, bu une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon qu'il avala cette fois-ci, pour mieux faire passer la pilule, puis s'assis sur le lit près de Hermione.

- « Qui ? Exigea-t-il de savoir.

« Je lui dis ou pas ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Je suis pas sur que les garçons apprécieraient que je lâche le morceau devant « leur Prince » mais il n'a personne contre qui s'énervé et le temps qu'on rentre, j'arriverai peut être à le calmer. De toute façon autant qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche plutôt qu'il torture tous les Serpentards pour savoir lesquels sont passés dans mon lit. »

La jeune fille mordilla son crayon puis lâcha l'air de rien :

- Blaise et Théo

Deuxième gorgée de bourbon recracher mais cette fois-ci sur les draps en soie. Toujours sans lever les yeux de ses mots croisés et sans se démonter la Gryffondor dit :

- Ralala, Malefoy ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? Les lavandières vont avoir du mal à le rattraper !

Mais Drago trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ne l'entendit pas. Par ce fait beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient par rapport au comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis.

**Flash Back**

Drago suivait des yeux la silhouette d'Hermione qui venait d'entrée dans la Grande Salle de sa démarche dansante. Déglutissant difficilement, il se tourna finalement vers Blaise et Théodore (Nott) qui venait d'arriver, il leur dit :

- « Pour une Sang de Bourbe, Granger est vraiment bien gaulé, vous trouvez pas ?

Blaise jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Lions ou Hermione venait de s'asseoir.

- Ouai, t'as bien raison.

Théo approuva mais ne dit rien, continuant son petit déjeuner. Les deux garçons s'étaient imperceptiblement raidis.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle doit valoir au lit, continua Drago sur sa lancée sans rien remarque de la légère raideur de ses amis. Avec le corps qu'elle a et son tempérament, elle doit être une vraie tigresse. Mais je doute que quelqu'un est déjà testé vu le manche à balai qu'elle a coincé dans le cul, je doute qu'un mec l'a déjà approché suffisamment près pour approuver mon hypothèse.

Là, Théo manqué de s'étouffer dans son bol et Blaise plongea le nez dans le sien soudain très silencieux. Tous deux se disaient que Drago n'était pas très loin de la vérité en disant qu'Hermione était une tigresse au lit, mais qu'il avait tout faux en disant que la jeune fille avait un manche à balai coincée dans le cul, elle avait tous sauf ça (_je parle de son tempérament bien sur ! Hermione n'est pas une sainte ni touche, voila tous, ni voyez rien d'autre ! Ok ? Lol_)

Remarquant soudain l'attitude suspecte de ses amis, le Serpentard demanda :

- Eh les gars ça va pas ? Vous êtes tous pâle !

Ce qui était faux évidement puisque Théo continuait de cracher ses poumons pour essayer de respirer, il était donc aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et Blaise ayant le visage dans son bol de céréales, il était impossible de voir la couleur de son visage. Les deux Serpentards reprirent cependant vite contenance comme il seyait à la maison Serpentard.

- Si, si, firent-ils rapidement.

- Vous êtes sur parce que depuis quelque temps à chaque fois qu'on parle nanas, vous vous arranger pour changer de sujet de conversation. Et vous êtes un peu bizarre quand même, continua Drago.

- Mais oui, tout va bien t'en fais pas pour ça Dray. Et puis on change pas si souvent de sujet ! T'es sur que t'a bien dormi cette nuit ? Parce que tu viens quand même de baver sur Granger, je te rappelle, » lui répondit Blaise en souriant.

Le beau blond fit une mine outragée, quand il se rappela que son ami avait raison et qu'il venait de se demander ce que valait une Gryffondor et de surcroît une Sang de Bourbe au lit. Il secoua la tête, néanmoins même si ce que Blaise avait dis était vrai quelque chose clochait, aussi bien chez Blaise que chez Théo, mais si ils ne voulaient pas lui en parler, il n'irai certainement pas les chercher, c'était leur problème pas le sien. Se tournant vers Théo, il demanda pensant changer de conversation :

-« Au fait tu étais ou la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant aussi tant qu'on y est ?

- Dans la salle sur demande, répondit Théo avec aplomb.

- Avec une fille ? Continua Drago, là Blaise étouffa un gloussement.

- Pff non ! Tu crois que j'aurais passé la nuit avec elle après avoir fait mon affaire ? Répliqua Théo piqué au vif. (Eh bien que Théo soit calme et timide en apparence c'est un vrai tombeur comme Blaise et Drago)

- Mmh ! Non, c'est vrai pas trop ton genre de rester après. Alors tu faisais quoi ? Dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Je lisais ! Si tu veux savoir et je me suis endormi là bas. Tu sais très bien que c'est le seul endroit dans Pouldard à fournir des livres moldus de Science Fiction, » lâcha enfin Théo exaspérer par le comportement de son ami.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais l'engouement de son ami pour la littérature moldu. D'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé comment Théodore Nott, Serpentard et Sang Pur de son état avait pu avoir accès à ce genre de littérature.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- « Théo n'a jamais passé une nuit dans la salle sur demande, fit Drago après s'être remémorer ce souvenir.

- Si, beaucoup même, il y venait bien avant que je l'y rencontre. Moi aussi j'apprécie cette littérature contrairement aux apparences, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré et que tout a commencé, répondit Hermione, toujours sans lever les yeux. J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande à lire quand Théo est arrivé et au lieu de se battre comme des chiffonniers pour savoir qui aurait la Salle, j'ai proposé qu'on reste tous les deux vu que la Salle était assez grande pour nous deux. Au bout d'un moment on s'est mis à échanger nos avis et on a passé la nuit à discuter. Les suivantes, on se retrouvais pour parler de nos lectures et débattre et une chose en entraînant une autre il a fini par finir la nuit dans ma chambre et mon lit au bout d'un petit moment. D'ailleurs je soupçonne fortement Blaise d'avoir organisé la première rencontre, il savait que je me sentait seule depuis quelque temps, continua-t-elle pensive levant enfin les yeux de ses mots croisés, son crayon tapotant sur sa joue pensivement. Drago avait de nouveau les yeux écarquillés.

- Ca va pas ? Questionna Hermione, se rendant compte du soudain silence de Malefoy.

Celui-ce se leva d'un bond furieux :

- Tu veux savoir si je vais bien ? TU VEUX SAVOIR SI JE VAIS BIEN ? NON ! JE-NE-VAIS-PAS-BIEN ! JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE MES 2 MEILLEURS AMIS SE SONT TAPES LA FILLE QUE LES SERPENTARD NOMMENT « LA SAINTE VIERGE » ENTRE EUX ET QUI EST EN PLUS UNE GRYFFONDOR ET TU ME DEMANDE SI CA VA ? NON BIENS-SUR QUE NON CA NE VA PAS ! Hurla-t-il. Pendant qu'il avait crié, il avait fait de grands gestes du coup le reste de son verre alla s'étaler sur le tapi.

- Malefoy ! S'exclama la jeune femme, je viens de te dire que le bourbon tachait, tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention quand même, non ?

Puis sans attendre la réponse de son colocataire, elle allait se replongée dans son activité quand elle se sentit empoignée et secouée comme un prunier. C'était Malefoy.

- Non mais tu t'entends Granger ? Je viens d'apprendre que mes 2 meilleurs amis ont couché et couchent encore avec toi et toi tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est de savoir comme des bonnes vont rattrapées les tâches !

Les yeux de Hermione se firent plus durs et Malefoy se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis elle se leva la baguette pointée vers lui.

- Ok, je veux bien admettre que ce que tu viens d'apprendre t'a choqué. Et puis ça fait un bout de temps que je couche plus avec Blaise, je suis pas une pute non plus. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme ça ! C'est ma vie et la leur, pas la tienne ! Ce qu'ils font de leur temps libre ne te regarde pas. Ils ne sont pas à ton service, Malefoy, ni à tes ordres ! Ils sont beaucoup plus ouvert que toi et désolé de te le dire mais aussi beaucoup plus séduisant car ils savent rire et exprimer d'autres émotions que l'arrogance et la haine contrairement à toi, cria Hermione hors d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Malefoy dans cet état, la première fois aussi qu'il montrait un tant soit peu ses émotions. Même si en soi, c'était plutôt rassurant de le voir comme ça (cela montrait qu'il était _aussi_ humain de tant en tant), la jeune femme n'aimait cependant pas être prise pour un pommier plein de pommes mûres que l'on doit secouer pour que celles-ci tombent.

- Bon, continua-t-elle, je vais te relâcher mais avant : Accio baguette de Malefoy !

Celle-ci sortit de la manche du jeune homme qui retomba à terre une fois sa baguette dans les mains de Hermione. Le Serpentard la foudroya du regard, en fait, si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, Hermione serait morte sous les Avadas Kedavras qui en pleuvaient.

- Ca sert à rien de me regarder comme ça Malefoy, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison de faire ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es étroit d'esprit que tes amis doivent l'être aussi, » Dit négligemment Hermione avant de retourné faire ses mots croisés et de mettre la baguette de son « cher mari » sous son oreiller. A cet endroit s'il voulait la récupérer, il serait obliger de déplacer Hermione : ce qu'il n'était absolument pas près à faire. Furieux il alla se servir un nouveau bourbon qu'il but cul sec avant de s'en servir un troisième et d'aller s'affaler sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

- « Au fait, je ne dort pas à côté d'un mec ivre, dit Hermione après plusieurs minutes de silence. Drago lui lança un regard méchant avant de répliquer :

- Mais qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de dormir avec toi Granger ?

- Rien, probablement mais si ça peut te rassurer La Fouine, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi. Mais on va pas avoir le choix, y pas de canapé et le lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux sans qu'on se touche, et puis on est plus des gamins, » ricana la jeune femme en réponse à la question de Drago.

Le silence revint dans la chambre, pas un silence pesant, juste un silence qui dit que les occupants actuels de la pièce sont chacun plongés dans leurs pensées. En l'occurrence pour Malefoy à digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et à chercher des plans de vengeance contre Hermione et pour Hermione la recherche de mots pour ses mots croisés.

-« Sale peste, elle croit qu'elle peut me balancer ça à la figure comme ça ? Sale garce, je me vengerai. Et toi Blaise, faux frère, avec Théo, vous vous êtes bien garder de me dire que vous sautiez la Pucelle de Gryffondor, qui n'est plus pucelle du coup, » pensa ironiquement Drago.

-« Je me vengerai, marmonna-t-il tout haut perdu dans ses pensées. Je te le promets Granger, je me vengerai.

- Mais oui, si tu veux Malefoy, bien que je me demande de quoi tu pourras te venger de moi. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir pourquoi pas Malefoy, dit Hermione sarcastiquement. Et oui, mon grand, j'ai entendu tes pensées surtout quand elles sont dites à voix haute, ricana en suite la jeune femme.

- Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?

- Oh oui, tu es plutôt comique dans ces cas là. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui égrenait lentement les minutes et les heures, il était une heure du matin. Bon, je me couche, reprit –elle. Au fait, t'en que j'y pense il faut qu'on aille au quartier magique demain matin, il faut que je trouve un livre sur les voyages temporel.

- Demain matin ? Releva Drago en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ? Questionna la belle brune étonnée que Malefoy relève une demande comme celle là.

- Oui, plutôt, d'après mon « très cher père », on part en Anjou demain matin après le petit déjeuner. Pour m'a-t-il dit « Faire découvrir notre merveilleuse région à votre non moins merveilleuse femme ». Alors, tu vois Granger, je sais pas si tu pourras assouvir ta passion en achetant encore des livres. Et puis tu sais ou se trouve ce quartier magique, toi ? Dit Drago en regardant dans la direction de Hermione.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle en réponse à la tirade de Malefoy. On va OU ? Demain ?

- On va…. Commença Drago.

- Ca va j'ai compris pas besoin de me le répéter, le coupa-t-elle. Pour répondre à ta question Malefoy: Oui je sais ou se trouve le quartier magique, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens en France. Ce quartier se trouve dans le quartier latin de Paris ou si tu préfères la rive gauche de la Seine, bien que cela doive peu t'aider, en fait. Passons ce quartier existe depuis l'Antiquité celte, c'est pour ça qu'il est dans la partie la plus ancienne de la ville. Cela répond-t-il à ta question ? Répondit Hermione en faisant disparaître ses mots croisés. Et si on ne perd pas de temps on pourra faire un détour là bas avant d'aller en Anjou. Je ne compte pas attendre quinze jours avant de pouvoir consulter les librairies de ce quartier.

- Comment tu sais qu'on sera de retour dans quinze jours Granger ? Demanda Malefoy intéressé.

- Ba, les Etats Généraux ouvrent dans quinze jours, et j'ai lu que le fils du Duc D'Anjou y avait participé alors…

- Les Etats Généraux c'est quoi ce truc ? La coupa Drago.

Hermione soupira :

- Ecoute Malefoy, ce n'est pas que je rechigne à te répondre, bien au contraire, mais il est trop tard pour faire de la politique ok ? Demain, je t'expliquerai en long en large et en travers ce que c'est promis mais ce soir je suis trop naze pour te l'expliquer. Sur ce, bonne nuit Malefoy. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma ses yeux.

Drago soupira. « Dans quoi je suis tombé ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et puis je sais même pas ce que c'est que 'les Etats Généraux', elle en a de bonne Granger ! Cela dit elle a pas tord, il est trop tard pour parler de ça. » Le jeune homme fini son verre puis se leva et alla se coucher. Une fois assis dans le lit, il s'allongea le plus loin possible de la jeune femme dont la respiration lente et régulière indiquait qu'elle dormait. Drago au contraire d'Hermione ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, évitant le plus possible de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment Morphée vint quand même le chercher et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit son oreiller bouger, elle se décontracta en pensant que Théo devait encore gigoter dans son sommeil, puisqu'il bougeait tout le temps. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, tout d'abord Théo entourait toujours Hermione de ses bras quand elle s'en servait comme oreiller, là non, et puis l'odeur n'était pas la même, Théo dégageait une bonne odeur de forêt sauvage, du à son animagus qui était un loup, alors que cette odeur ci, ressemblait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus aristocratique. Elle n'était pas désagréable pour autant mais bien différente de l'odeur chaleureuse et accueillante de Théo. La jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était son nouvel oreiller et au lieu de rencontrer les deux orbes verts pâles souriants de Théodore Nott, elle rencontra deux lacs bleu-gris glaciales de Drago Malefoy. Elle fit un bond dans le lit pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de ces yeux, puis désorienter, elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir comment DRAGO MALEFOY lui avait servit d'oreiller. Recouvrant la mémoire, elle se souvint de toute la journée d'hier- l'arrivée dans une autre époque, le mariage et enfin la nuit de noce- Hermione reporta son regard sur Malefoy qui l'observait toujours.

-« J'ai bien cru que tu te réveillerais jamais Granger, ça fait bien une demi heure que je bouge pour pouvoir m'extirper de ton étreinte. J'allais finir par te balancer hors du lit pour pourvoir moi-même sortir, fit-il.

Hermione grogna encore mal réveiller.

- Théo bouge pas mal dans son sommeil et comme il est très confortable, je me suis habituer à ses mouvements, c'est pour ça que je me suis pas réveillée, lui répondit-elle gracieusement trop endormit pour se disputer avec Drago.

- Pas de détail sur votre vie intime merci ! Fit Drago en se levant.

Une fois debout il se dirigea vers une corde et tira dessus. Hermione surprise lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

-« Ba, je demande le petit dej' ça te dérange ?

- Pff je préfère pas répondre, dit Hermione ne voulant pas déclencher une énième bagarre à…- Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge- 8h30 min du matin. Elle se leva et partit vers la garde de robe pour s'habiller.

**Et voilà fin de ce 3****ème**** chapitre. N'oublier pas une review fait toujours plaisir et elle est gratuite lol !**

**A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**

7


	5. Départ

**Petit blabla de la rédactrice :**

**Voila donc le chapitre 4 de notre histoire, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais finalement il est là ! Alors le voici rien que pour vous et en exclusivité.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps pour ****Hamataroo**** de la part de Patricia : Aucun problème pour la pub non plus.**

**Heureusement que tu n'as pas attendu notre accord pour la faire ! (Rire)**

**Mel**

**Chapitre 4 : Départ**

**Petit rappel :** _Hermione grogna encore mal réveiller._

_- Théo bouge pas mal dans son sommeil et comme il est très confortable, je me suis habituée à ses mouvements, c'est pour ça que je me suis pas réveillée, lui répondit-elle gracieusement trop endormit pour se disputer avec Drago._

_- Pas de détail sur votre vie intime merci ! Fit Drago en se levant._

_Une fois debout il se dirigea vers une corde et tira dessus. Hermione surprise lui demanda ce qu'il faisait._

_-« Ba, je demande le petit dej' ça te dérange ?_

_- Pff je préfère pas répondre, dit Hermione ne voulant pas déclencher une énième bagarre à…- Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge- 8h30 min du matin. Elle se leva et partit vers la garde de robe pour s'habiller. _

Hermione soupira encore une fois, cela devait être la quatrième ou cinquième fois qu'elle le faisait. Puis prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers la taverne qui gardait l'entrée du quartier magique de Paris. Celle-ci était dans un état lamentable, heureusement que quelques années plus tard le ministère français de la Magie la ferait restaurer mais pour l'instant, elle tombait en lambeaux. Rabattant sa capuche sur sa chevelure elle poussa la porte et entra. Petite, mal éclairée, la taverne ressemblait beaucoup au Chaudron Baveur, mais en plus mauvais état. Le serveur derrière le comptoir la regarda passer comme les clients présents dans la taverne mais aucun ne fit mine de l'arrêter pour lui demander son identité. La jeune femme passa dans l'arrière salle et sortit sa baguette, puis elle tapota avec sur des endroits stratégiques du manteau de la cheminée. Celle-ci bougea et remua pour finalement laisser la place à un trou, ce trou permettait d'accéder à l'Avenue des Sortilèges, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse anglais. Hermione s'engouffra dedans et le trou se referma derrière elle. Elle se retrouva alors devant une grande rue, une avenue serait le mot exact en fait, bordée de boutiques et de rues parallèles. La jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'Avenue des Sortilèges à la recherche d'une librairie, elle marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Instinctivement, elle saisit la main inconnue, la tordit puis se décala légèrement sur le côté, colla son dos contre le torse de son adversaire, tourna sur elle-même et projeta la personne par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci emporté par l'élan de la jeune femme fit un vol plané et atterrit sur le dos dans un bruit mate. Le jeune homme, parce que c'en était un, grogna de douleur avant de reprendre son souffle pour pouvoir parler.

-« Bon Dieu, Granger, ça t'arrive de ne pas balancer toutes les personnes qui t'approchent ?

- Oui, ça m'arrive régulièrement même. En générale je ne le fait pas quand elles s'annoncent et quand on est pas dans le TEMPS couper de tout ce que l'on connaît et elles ne finissent pas par terre surtout quand elles ne posent pas la main sur mon épaule comme tu viens de le faire ! Sombre abruti ! Fit Hermione avec humeur. D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas m'attendre dans le carrosse toi ?

- Si mais je n'ennuyait alors je suis venu te rejoindre, répondit –il en essayant de se relever. Aaah, la vache t'y va pas de main morte Granger, gémit-il ensuite en se massant le dos.

- Jamais Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir vu le nombre de pains que tu t'es pris de ma part, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Et puis la guerre m'a appris une chose, Malefoy : frappe le premier et fort ensuite regarde qui tu as mis à terre mais frappe toujours le premier si tu tiens à la vie.

Drago regarda avec dégoût la main tendue puis la saisit avec réticence. Hermione agrippa son bras puis tira, mais elle y mit tellement de conviction que Malefoy déséquilibré partit vers l'avant et lui tomba dans les bras. Hermione ricana :

- Je savais que j'étais irrésistible mais pas à ce point ! Tu me flattes là Malefoy, dit-elle.

- Ne te prends pas pour plus importante que tu ne l'est Granger, » fit-il en se relevant.

Hermione épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la boutique suivante, coup de chance pour elle, il s'agissait d'une librairie. La jeune femme entra d'un pas décider dedans, puis voyant que Malefoy ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et lui dit :

-« Ba alors Malefoy, il me semblait que tu m'avais dit que tu t'ennuyais dans le carrosse, n'est ce pas ? »

Drago grogna mais suivit quand même Hermione dans la librairie. Hermione, elle était aux anges, elle retrouvait son univers. Soudain elle s'arrêta devant un livre et poussa un cri aigu :

-« Iiiiiiiiiihhhh ! Malefoy regarde ! C'est l'Almanach des Sortilèges Indien ! Il n'existe plus à notre époque, tu te rends compte que je vais pouvoir le lire ? C'est trop génial ! Ah ah ah ah.

Hermione commença à rire d'un rire un peu hystérique à la découverte de ce livre perdu depuis des centaines d'années. Malefoy, lui, grogna non seulement son dos le faisait encore souffrir à cause de sa rencontre quelque peu brutal avec les pavés de Paris mais aussi à cause de son poignet qui lui faisait encore mal, la torsion que lui avait infligé Hermione avait été tout sauf douce. Mais là en cet instant, c'était ses tympans qui risquaient de ne pas s'en remettre.

-« Granger ! Arrête de rire comme une possédée ou mes oreilles n'y survivront pas ! Alors s'il te plait peu tu te taire ? En plus tu vas effrayer les autres clients. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard peu amène mais cessa néanmoins de rire. Elle ne fit plus attention à lui tellement absorber par tous les livres qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle venait de pousser un nouveau cri de joie (moins fort que le précédant mais un cri tout de même) quand le vendeur attirer par ces clients un peu étrange, même pour lui, arriva :

-« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous madame ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna vivement et sa capuche tomba dévoilant son visage. Le vendeur recula un peu, surpris lui aussi par sa cliente qui n'était pas réputée pour être une sorcière.

-« Mademoiselle De Guigliffin, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver dans ma modeste boutique, dit-il en faisant une petite révérence. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle ?

- J'aimerais avoir tout ce que avez sur les voyages temporels, s'il vous plaît, demanda Hermione une fois remise de sa surprise.

- Les voyages temporels ? C'est un sujet sur le quel peu de recherche ont été effectuées mais je devrais quand même réussir à vous trouver quelque chose dessus. Venez suivez moi.

Hermione le suivit, mais elle se tourna quand même vers Malefoy pour lui siffler :

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens et surtout évite de mettre le feu à la boutique ou de tuer quelqu'un, ok ?

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui, Granger, répliqua-t-il acide.

- Pour un Serpentard ! Pour qui veux tu que je te prennes d'autres ? Superman ? Tu rêves, là, t'es pas assez intelligent pour ça !

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, elle suivit le libraire. Drago était, quand à lui, incrédule, il n'avait pas compris la fin de la phrase de la jeune Gryffondor.

- C'est qui ce Superman ? » Pensa-t-il tout haut avant de partir flâner dans les allées de la librairie.

Il trouva rapidement son bonheur dans un livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (_Eh oui qui l'eu cru ? Notre cher petit Drago qui s'intéresse à un livre consacrer à vaincre la magie noire ! Ralala qu'est ce que nous, les auteurs ne ferions pas pour rendre Drago appréciable à sa juste valeur, ndr_) Hermione revint quelques temps après les mains pleines de livres. Drago remarqua qu'ils n'y en avaient pas que sur les voyages temporels.

-« Rassure moi Granger, tu n'as pas dévalisé cette malheureuse librairie tout de même ? Grinça-t-il en refermant son livre qu'il posa sur la pile déjà branlante d'Hermione.

- Non, je TE rassure Malefoy, je N'ai PAS dévalisé la librairie, répondit-elle. Et ceci est ton livre alors tu le portes, y pas marqué boniche là, continua-t-elle en désignant son front. Elle continua son chemin en louvoyant avec élégance, malgré les kilos de livres dans ses mains, entre les rayonnages et les piles de livres qui constituaient la boutique. Malefoy grogna une nouvelle fois et la suivit jusqu'à la caisse, là il déposa une nouvelle fois le livre qu'il avait choisi sur la pile.

- Dis-moi Malefoy, question idiote de ma part…

- Si elle est idiote pourquoi la poses tu ? La coupa-t-il.

- Pour t'emmerder, dit-elle rapidement. Donc je disais : Sais-tu t'exprimer autrement que par des grognements d'hommes des cavernes, quand quelque chose te contrarie ?

- T'as raison Granger, c'est une question complètement débile alors je vais m'épargner la peine de te répondre. Tu n'y verras aucuns inconvénients n'est ce pas ?

- Absolument aucun, rassure toi, » répondit-elle. Sans plus lui prêter d'attention, elle se tourna vers le libraire, qui lui, était ravit que la fille du Comte de Guigliffin lui achète autant de livres, c'était la première fois qu'il effectuait une si grosse vente.

La jeune femme payât ses livres, remis soigneusement sa capuche sur ses cheveux, pris ses paquets et Drago et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, au moment de la franchir, elle se retourna brusquement, lâcha Drago et sortit sa baguette, puis elle la pointa vers le vendeur qui ne lui prêta pas attention trop occuper à compter son argent.

-« Oubliettes », lança vivement la jeune femme avant de sortir de la boutique suivit d'un Drago qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Il la rattrapa et l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? T'es malade ou quoi ? On n'efface pas la mémoire des gens comme ça, c'est très dangereux si on ne maîtrise pas le sort ! L'accusa-t-il en lui serrant le bras

- Sans blague, tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose Malefoy. Heureusement que tu es là sinon je ne saurais même pas quel sort je viens de lancer dit donc. MAIS BIEN SUR JE SAIS CE QUE JE FAIS, ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI ? Hurla-t-elle. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre d'une voix normale :

- Maintenant, pourrais-je récupérer mon bras ? Sauf si c'est trop te demander bien sur !

Drago relâcha son bras.

- Néanmoins si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir pourquoi j'ai effacer la mémoire du libraire, elle est très simple : Nos. Vies. Antérieures. Ne. Sont. Pas. Censer. Etre. Des. Sorciers ! Satisfait de ta réponse ? Imagine deux minutes si le libraire avait raconté qu'il avait vu la fille du Comte de Guigluiffin, une moldu, dans sa boutique aujourd'hui. Ca ne t'aurait pas parut bizarre à toi ? Parce qu'à moi si. Bon maintenant, si tu es prêt, on ferait mieux d'y aller, il y a une longue route jusqu'en Anjou. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle tourna le dos à Drago et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'Avenue des Sortilèges. Une fois arriver dans le carrosse, elle se vautra, au sens littérale du terme, sur les banquettes avant de prendre un de ses nouveaux livres et de se plonger avec délectation dedans. Mais elle l'abandonna vite pour se redresser et regarder Paris se réveiller, elle était émerveillée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les porteurs d'eau faisant la queue aux fontaines, les boulangeries qui ouvrent leurs portes, les apprentis qui commencent à courir partout pour satisfaire les désirs de leur maître, les femmes qui sortent avec leurs paniers pour faire leurs courses… Toutes les activités de Paris au réveille étaient fascinantes et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de les avoir vues, mais Hermione faisait parti de ses personnes là et elle était absorbée par ce spectacle. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Drago l'observait, ce matin là, la jeune fille avait choisit une robe rouge sang et or (_Ca vous rappel des couleurs ? Moi oui en tout cas_) cela avait fait grincer des dents Malefoy mais il avait préféré se taire sachant très bien que la jeune Gryffondor cherchait à le provoquer par tous les moyens, sa tenue en était la preuve flagrante. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué que les robes du 18ème siècle français étaient très avantageuses pour Hermione (surtout avec les décolletés que ses robes lui faisaient !), elles la moulaient beaucoup plus que les robes de sorciers qu'elle portait habituellement, ces robes mettaient en valeur son corps souple et athlétique. Drago s'arracha à contre cœur de la contemplation de sa voisine ne voulant pas qu'elle le surprenne en plein « matage » de poitrine. Il se tourna donc vers la fenêtre et admira lui aussi le spectacle de Paris au réveil.

Peu de temps après ils quittèrent la ville et s'engagèrent sur les routes. Là, Hermione reprit son livre et se plongea dans la lecture, encore une fois. Drago, lui, continuait de contempler le paysage qui défilait. Cependant Hermione fut rapidement bercé par le roulis continuel des roues, d'abord somnolente, elle finit par s'endormir.

Elle fut réveillée quelque heure plus tard par Drago qui la secouait avec assez peu de ménagement. Elle grogna, n'aimant pas être réveillée de manière assez brutale, cela lui rappelait la guerre lorsqu'il fallait se lever en quatrième vitesse pour aller sur les lieux d'une attaque de Mangemort.

-« Fout moi la paix, Malefoy ! C'est trop te demander de me laisser dormir en paix, dit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Absolument pas, seulement on fait une pause, il faut d'après ce que j'ai compris qu'ils changent de chevaux pour qu'on puisse continuer la route, en plus j'ai faim. Ah et le cocher m'a demandé de te réveiller pour savoir si tu voulais manger quelque chose. Mais ça n'aurait tenue qu'à moi, je t'aurai laisser dormir, répondit Drago sans une once de moquerie dans la voix et sérieusement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi je t'aurai laissé dormir ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Parce que depuis que tu t'es endormie, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars et de gémir dans ton sommeil, j'ai même cru que tu allais de mettre à pleurer. C'était dur même pour moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé mais ce n'était pas de beaux rêves et tu n'as pas arrêté de te débattre dans ton sommeil que depuis une demi heure. Alors je pensais que tu avais peut être besoin de récupérer un peu. Voilà. Lui répondit-il toujours sans une moquerie dans la voix, il semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour elle.

Un « o » de surprise vint arrondir la bouche de la Gryffondor, elle réfléchit rapidement puis décida de répondre à sa question implicite qui était en gros « De quoi cauchemardais-tu ? ».

- Tu sais que si nous étions à Poudlard je ne te répondrais pas Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Bien, alors voilà. Sache que pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas fait une seule nuit sans cauchemarder depuis la fin de la Guerre. En fait je ne dors presque plus quand je suis seule dans mon lit. Si je n'ai pas crié dans mon sommeil aujourd'hui et la nuit dernière, alors c'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. C'est aussi pour ça que Blaise et moi on s'est rapproché, il m'avait entendu dans mon sommeil. »

Ayant finit de parler, Hermione se leva, puis elle s'étira et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'auberge qui accompagnait le relais pour chevaux.

- « Attend, s'exclama Drago.

Hermione s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Quoi encore Malefoy ?

- Tu…Rrm, tu veux en parler ? Demanda le jeune homme, aussi rouge que le Blason des Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? TU veux que MOI, je te parle de mes cauchemars ? Tu rigole j'espère ? Ricana Hermione. Puis, elle enchaîna sans attendre la réponse. Non, Malefoy, je ne veux pas en parler avec toi ! Jamais ! C'est à cause de gens comme toi que je suis comme ça ! Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, tu n'as fais que m'insulter et me rabaisser alors tu serais bien la dernière personne au monde avec qui je voudrais en parler ! Alors, arrête avec ta psychologie à deux noises, ok ? Siffla-t-elle en retournant vers lui, elle fit encore un pas vers Drago menaçante avant de se retourner brusquement vers l'auberge et d'y entrée d'un pas décidé.

Drago était interloqué, il ne pensait pas que sa vaine tentative de se montrer sympathique serait si mal perçue par Hermione. « C'est bien ma veine pour une fois que je lui proposais quelque chose sans arrière pensée. Tu te ramollis mon vieux. » Pensa-t-il. Puis il entra à la suite de Hermione dans l'auberge. Celle-ci était déjà attablée et attendait pour passer commande. Le jeune homme s'assit en face d'elle.

-« Ca y est, Malefoy, ton quart d'heure charité est passé ? Attaqua directement Hermione.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas Granger, je t'emmerderai plus sur les relations humaines. T'en fais pas. Au fait tu a remarqué que ce n'était pas moi qui avait entamé les hostilités le premier ? Répondit-il avec un sourire hypocrite accroché au visage.

- Bravo, une fois n'est pas coutume pour toi, alors ne le prend pas pour acquis. T'a essayé de faire une bonne action ce matin, tu t'ai pris une taule, c'est pas grave, tu recommenceras une prochaine fois. Erreur, essaye encore.

Malefoy poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Vois-tu, Granger, je ne préfère même pas répondre à cette provocation. Je suis trop bien éduqué pour cela. Mais cela ne m'étonne guère venant de ta part ! On voit tout de suite que nous n'avons pas été élevés dans le même monde. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, vois-tu. Mais qu'attendre de plus d'une Sang de Bourbe mis à part de la boue et le manque flagrant d'éducation, » répliqua-t-il pompeusement à une Hermione bouillante de rage. Sa rage atteignit son paroxysme quand Malefoy lui fit son mythique sourire en coin. Elle lui lança son verre de vin au visage et se leva de la table.

-« Tu as raison la Fouine peroxydée, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes. Et on ne mélange pas non plus les humains et les animaux alors si tu le permets, je vais rejoindre les humains et toi, tu vas rester avec les animaux ! » Lui lança-t-elle au visage avec un calme olympien et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis sa réplique lancée, elle alla s'asseoir à une autre table en faisant signe à Mathilde, qui venait d'entrer dans l'établissement de venir la rejoindre. Docile la jeune servante ne posa pas de questions et alla s'asseoir avec sa maîtresse.

-« Hou, ce qu'elle peut m'agacer cette salle blonde décolorée ! Commença à pester Hermione, une fois Mathilde installée.

- Pardon Mademoiselle, mais de qui parlez vous ? Il n'y aucune personne féminine blonde que nous connaissons dans la salle, demanda la jeune femme interloquée par la réplique d'Hermione.

- Allons Mathilde, es-tu sûr que nous ne connaissons personne de blond dans cette salle ? Rétorqua Hermione, la fureur brillait toujours dans ses yeux et elle dut se contenir pour ne pas lui envoyer un sort à travers la salle.

Alors qu'Hermione continuait de persifler contre Drago, celui-ci faisait de même et racontait ses malheurs Gaspard qui venait également de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme était couvert de vin mais ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier, trop occuper à babiller contre sa femme. CE qui n'était pas le cas de Gaspard qui se demandait si ce vin tachait énormément ou pas.

-« Tu rends compte Gaspard ? Elle m'a envoyé sur les roses, pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentil avec elle, elle pourrait faire un effort ! Mais non ! Madame a décidé de se comporter comme la pire des garces ! Vociféra-t-il aux oreilles de notre pauvre Gaspard qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que son maître lui disait. Il hocha néanmoins la tête poliment. Pendant ce temps Drago continuait de déverser sa bile contre Hermione.

« Elle est gonflée, pour une fois que je fais preuve de compassion. Et puis, elle s'est plantée la belle, elle a bien gigoté au moins la moitié de la nuit avant qu'elle ne se colle à moi et qu'elle se calme enfin. »

Hermione de son coté fut interrompue dans sa tirade par la serveuse qui venait prendre commande. Elle laissa Mathilde parler pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses pensées.

« Je déteste dormir, se dit-elle. C'est à chaque fois la même chose ! Des cauchemars et encore des cauchemars, de toute façon je ne fais que ça depuis la fin de la guerre. Y'en a marre et en plus là Malefoy ma vue et entendue ! Pff, exactement ce qu'il me fallait : de la pitié d'un Serpentard ! » « Au moins, il a essaye d'être aimable et toi, tu l'as envoyé ballader ! Pas bien Hermione, lui commenta la même petite voix que dans l'église. » Elle fut ramener sur terre par l'arrivée des plats.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le carrosse sans échanger une parole, et se fut de même pendant tout le reste de la journée. Hermione se plongeât dans les livres achetés de matin même et ne releva plus la tête de l'après midi, Drago lui admirait la paysage français et restait plonger dans ses pensées. Le soir, quand Hermione descendit de la voiture, toujours sans adresser la parole à Drago, elle avait mal au dos et au fessier. Elle se tourna vers Mathilde qui arrivait vers elle :

-« Demain, je vais monter à cheval et se pour le reste du trajet. Pourrais-tu donner des ordres pour qu'on me selle un cheval pour demain matin ? Demanda Hermione à sa servante.

- Bien sur Mademoiselle, monterez-vous en amazone ? Répondit la jeune fille, peu surprise de la demande de sa maîtresse.

- Baaa, je déteste monter en amazone, c'est beaucoup plus confortable de monter habiller en homme. Tu devrais le savoir quand même depuis le temps, Mathilde, fit Hermione faussement offusqué de la demande de sa servante.

- Il fallait quand même que je vous pose la question, Mademoiselle, dit Mathilde avec un petit sourire. Même si le contraire m'aurait étonnée. »

De son côté, Drago donnait exactement les mêmes ordres que Hermione, amis pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lui, voulait simplement découvrir le pays à cheval, qu'il jugeait quand même plus approprié qu'un carrosse, et parce qu'il étouffait dans le carrosse avec Granger qui était aussi causante qu'une morte.

Cependant, le soir après le dîner qui s'était déroulé dans la grande salle de l'auberge, Drago en eut marre du silence de Hermione.

-« Dis Granger, tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il, quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre (qu'ils partageaient encore une fois).

- Ca dépend ! Fit Hermione laconique.

- Ca dépend de quoi ?

- Ca dépend du temps que tu mettras à venir me demander « pardon », pour tes paroles de ce midi ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse de voir que Malefoy n'avait pas compris que ses mots de ce midi l'avait profondément blessée.

- Ah ! Aucunes chances que je vienne m'excuser pour _ça _! C'est vraiment puéril de ta part de prendre la mouche pour ça ! Franchement Granger… BAF.

Drago fut interrompu dans sa phrase par la main de Hermione qui venait de s'abattre sur sa joue. Le jeune homme vacilla, surpris par la violence du coup.

- Tu vas voir si j'ai une réaction puéril, Malefoy, maintenant : DEHORS, hurla-t-elle, en ouvrant en grand la porte de la chambre.

Drago, encore sous le choque de la gifle, eut du mal à parler.

- Et je dors ou ? Je te rappelle qu'on est sensé partager une chambre Granger.

- C'est pas mon problème. Tu te démmerde pour trouver une chambre, moi je m'en fiche complètement. »

Et sur ses paroles, elle sortit sa baguette, fit un geste du poignet et Malefoy se retrouva sur le pas de la porte.

- « Bonne nuit Malefoy » Dit la Gryffondor en refermant la porte.

Dépité, Malefoy descendit et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Et demanda une chambre à la serveuse derrière le comptoir. A la question qu'elle lui posa pour savoir pourquoi il se retrouvait sans chambre alors qu'il y en avait une réservée pour deux à son nom. Il répondit :

- « Querelle d'amoureux, ne chercher pas à comprendre. Moi-même, je n'ai pas compris. »

Quand Hermione descendit le lendemain matin, elle était vêtue de chausses noires, de grande bottes noires également et d'une veste d'homme d'un joli rouge foncé. Le tout ressemblait fortement à une tenue d'équitation pour homme. En plus, Hermione avait attaché ses cheveux façon catogan, et cela lui allait comme un gant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Drago. Lui aussi était vêtu d'une tenue d'équitation.

-« Joli bleu M alefoy, fit Hermione en passant à côté de lui.

En effet, un bleu ornait l'endroit ou Hermione l'avait frappé la veille au soir. Le jeune homme ne se laissât pas démonté.

- Joli tenue Granger, tu vas te mettre avec les valets ? Là ou est ta place ? »

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre à la provocation du Serpentard. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour une petite demi heure plus tard pour se mettre en selle. Hermione s'arrêta en voyant que deux chevaux avaient été sellés.

-« Pour qui est le deuxième cheval ? Demanda Hermione à Mathilde qui était à côté d'elle.

- Pour Monsieur votre mari, Mademoiselle. Vous l'ignoriez ? Répondit la jeune servante.

- Oui, mais maintenant je le sais, » murmura Hermione en se mettant en selle.

Quand Drago arriva à son tour dans la cour, Hermione venait de se mettre à cheval et, elle était en train de faire connaissance avec celui-ci. Drago s'approcha du sien, pour l'amadouer, il lui caressa le chanfrein, puis il le regarda dans son entier. C'était un magnifique hongre (cheval_ castré_), entièrement noir, sans aucune marques sur la tête ou les jambes. Il se mit lui aussi en selle puis coula une regard vers Hermione qui jouait avec sa jument. La jument de la jeune fille était rouanne (c'est_ un mélange de trois couleurs de robes : blanche, noire, et alezane, marron, c'est une très jolie couleur, mais assez rare que j'aime beaucoup, et relativement fonçée_) avec une « belle face » (_signe distinctif ou la tête est entièrement blanche sauf les yeux et les joues_)_. _La jument était encore plus belle que son hongre, et Drago n'avait aucune honte à l'admettre.

-« Je ne savais que tu savais monter à cheval, Granger, fit-il en se portant à coté d'elle.

- Moi aussi, j'ignorai que tu savais monter, Malefoy et pour ta gouverne, il y a plein de chose que tu ignores sur moi, répondit la jeune femme avant de talonner doucement sa jument pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de partir. Ce signal marqua le départ et tout le monde suivit Hermione.

**Fin de ce chapitre 4, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle je pars en vacances à la fin de cette semaine et je ne sais donc pas quand le 5****ème**** chapitre sera publié. Néanmoins, je compte quand même l'écrire pendant mes vacances. Voilà**

**N'oublier pas une petite reviews pour les auteurs. Elles font toujours plaisir et elles sont gratuites. **

8


	6. Arrivé!

**Petit blabla de la rédactrice :**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je vais commencer mon petit blabla par des remerciements aux auteurs des reviews auquel nous n'avons pas répondu, j'ai donc nommée : ****Hamataroo**** et ****Laetii-hp****, désolé à ces deux personnes de n'avoir pas répondu à vos reviews. Vous ne nous en voulez pas trop quand même ? Hein ? On pensait à vous quand même mais on était en vacances et quand on est rentrée, c'est la rentrée. Donc on vous remercie de vos reviews, on les adore. **

**Donc pour les autres voilà le chapitre 5 tout fraîchement sortit de mon esprit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mel**

**Ps : Hamataroo, Epona a plutôt un caractère égale mais quand elle n'aime pas quelqu'un, elle le fait savoir, comme Drago va l'apprendre à ses dépends un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.**

**Chapitre 5 : Arrivé !**

**Petit rappel : **_-« Je ne savais pas que tu savais monter à cheval, Granger, fit-il en se portant à coté d'elle._

_- Moi aussi, j'ignorai que tu savais monter, Malefoy et pour ta gouverne, il y a plein de chose que tu ignores sur moi, répondit la jeune femme avant de talonner doucement sa jument pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de partir. Ce signal marqua le départ et tout le monde suivit Hermione._

Le voyage continuait et les jours passaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas ! Hermione et Drago avaient adopté, l'un envers l'autre, une froide indifférence. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole qu'en cas d'absolu nécessiter, leurs serviteurs avaient pris l'habitude de demander une chambre supplémentaire quand ils arrivaient dans une auberge, le soir. La journée, ils chevauchaient quand même côte à côte devant le convoi, mais ils ne se parlaient jamais, restant enfermé dans leur silence et leur obstination.

Même si Hermione était à cheval, elle prenait un livre différent chaque jour, elle le miniaturisait et le glissait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste d'équitation. Elle le ressortait quelques heures plus tard pour le dévorer et essayer de comprendre pourquoi Drago et elle avaient échangé leur vie avec celle de leurs vies antérieures et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas atterris dans le Poudlard de l'époque et puis pourquoi cette époque en particulier ? Bref plein de questions qui restaient malheureusement sans réponses, et ces réponses tardaient à venir du point de vue d'Hermione.

La jeune fille referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle lisait depuis le matin, elle réprima une forte envie de le jeter sur le bas côté de la route. On ne jette pas un livre comme une vieille chaussette ! (_Ce n'est pas Hermione pour rien quand même !_) Elle miniaturisât le livre, le rangea dans sa poche intérieure et reprit les rênes de sa jument qu'elle laissait plus ou moins vacantes quand elle lisait.

Alors pour soulager sa colère, elle s'exprima à voix haute.

-« Et merde ! Merde ! Merde et re-merde, jura-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour que Malefoy à quelque mètre d'elle l'entende.

- Ba ça alors ! Si on m'avait dis un jour que j'entendrai notre Ste Nitouche National jurer, cette personne aurait gagné un allé simple pour l'aile psy de Ste Mangouste, fit-il avec une expression d'étonnement parfaitement calculée sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas une Ste Nitouche, Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir non ? En plus tu fais parti des rares personnes à connaître mon secret mis à part les concerné, Bien sur ! Riposta Hermione avec une expression angélique sur le visage. Et puis tes insinuations me gonfle sérieusement Malefoy, j'en ai marre. On a beau s'ignorer depuis presque trois jours maintenant je lis très bien se que tu penses de moi sur ton visage. Eh oui ne me regarde pas avec cette tête là ! Tu a parfaitement compris ce que je viens de te dire. Heureusement qu'on arrive demain parce que je ne supporte plus cette ambiance. (_Je ne sais pas combien il faut de temps pour aller de Paris à Angers à cheval, alors c'est une approximation très large parce que je sais que sous Louis XIV, il fallait environ une semaine pour aller de Paris au Mt St Michel !_)

Alors à la surprise d'Hermione, Drago ne la contredit pas :

- Moi aussi ça me pèse un peu. En plus, nos disputes me manquent, il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorance. Et même si ça m'écorche la bouche de te le dire, je préfère encore nos enguelades, au moins on fait quelque chose. Et puis t'es la seule fille de ma connaissance qui me regarde avec un autre regard que ceux lui d'un poisson frit, et qui ne boit pas toutes mes paroles. C'est sympa un temps mais on finit par se lasser.

Hermione lui sourit avec un sourire typiquement malefoyen, à tel point que Drago cru un instant se retrouver en face d'une réplique de lui mais au féminin. Hermione se détourna alors de lui et fit partir sa jument au galop pour la défouler une peu et mettre Drago au défi de la rejoindre.

Drago regarda la jolie jeune femme s'éloigner de lui.

« Elle est vraiment canon, la Granger quand même, en plus elle monte divinement bien à cheval ! Dure à croire avec une fille comme elle. Eh ! Drago t'es en train de fantasmer sur Granger là ! Ca commence à devenir sérieux, cinquième fois depuis le début de la semaine ! Reprend toi mon vieux ». Il reprit ses esprits quand son hongre commença à s'énerver, il voulait courir lui aussi ! Drago flatta Satan avant de l'autoriser à essayer de rejoindre Epona ( _Epona est la déesse celte des chevaux, c'est l'un des seuls dieux celtes qui n'a pas d équivalent dans les dieux romains, elle n'a donc pas été romanisé et elle a conservé toutes ses attributions, que je n'ai plus en tête actuellement ! J'ai pensé que ce prénom convenait très bien pour la jument de Hermione. Ainsi que le prénom Satan pour celui de Drago même si ce n'est pas un étalon !_). Les jeunes gens avaient gardé leurs montures du deuxième jour. Drago s'était étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il s'était attaché à son cheval. Il en était de même avec Hermione qui était très vite tombée sous le charme de la jument rouanne. Satan arrivait à la hauteur d'Epona quand Hermione se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa jument, celle-ci releva la tête en pointant les oreilles en avant, puis elle accéléra brusquement ! Satan se laissa dépasser même si il essayait vainement de la suivre, Drago ne comprenait pas. Que venait de dire Hermione à l'oreille de la jument pour que celle-ci déjà au maximum de sa puissance accélère encore ? Drago se posait encore la question quand il arriva au sommet de la colline ou Hermione et Epona s'étaient arrêtée, la jument broutait tranquillement tant dis qu'Hermione, à terre, observait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

-« Qu'as-tu dis à ta jument pour qu'elle accélère comme ça ? Demanda Drago en mettant lui aussi pied à terre, pour laisser Satan, épuisé, se reposer tranquillement.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein, Malefoy ? Dit la Gryffondor avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ouai, t'as raison. En fait, je me pose la question depuis que tu as laissé Satan en plan, il y a cinq cents mètres de là environ, répondit le jeune homme en entrant dans le jeu de la belle brune.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- C'est très simple en fait. Je lui ai simplement demandé d'aller plus vite ! Tu vois ! C'était très simple, hein ? Fit la jeune femme, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Demander ? Tu te fous de moi, là ! C'est pas possible ! Tu peux toujours parler à ton cheval et lui demander mais c'est pas sur qu'il t'écoute et encore moins qu'il t'obéisse. Alors je réitère ma question, Granger : Qu'as- tu fais à Epona pour qu'elle accélère autant en si peu de temps ?

- Mais je lui demandé Malefoy ! Que voulais tu que je fasse d'autre en si peu de temps et au galop de surcroit ? S'obstina Hermione toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour faire une autre remarque, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'Hermione voulait lui dire.

-Attend avant de dire quelque chose ! Si tu passais moins de temps sur un balai, comme Harry et Ron, tu saurais de quoi je parle.

- Et tu parles de quoi là au juste, Granger ? Parce que c'est pas faute d'essayer de suivre mais là je suis complètement largué ! Et s'il te plait par Merlin ne me compare pas à ces deux abrutis, fit-il offensé de la comparaison.

Hermione pouffa.

- Bien sur que tu es largué, tout le monde l'est quand on parle de cette forme de magie. Moi-même la première fois que je l'ai croisé, je n'y ai pas compris grand chose. C'est une forme de magie ancienne qui s'applique uniquement sur les animaux. Je me suis adressé à Epona dans une autre langue que la nôtre. Une langue que tous les animaux connaissent et respectent. Quand je lui ai demandé d'accélérer, elle l'a fait. Tous simplement. Après ne me demande pas comment elle a fait pour accélérer parce que tu avais raison, elle était à fond, expliqua finalement Hermione à Drago.

- Et tu a lu et appris tous ça en lisant à la bibliothèque ? Questionna le jeune homme abasourdie par ce que venait de lui apprendre sa compagne. Et tu as fais tout ça toute seule ?

- Oui, j'ai appris tout ça la bibliothèque, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise cette forme de magie. Et non, je n'ai pas appris cela toute seule, Blaise venait parfois me tenir compagnie et on apprenait ensemble, c'est beaucoup plus agréable que toute seule, répondit-elle.

-Eh là deux minutes, Blaise t'aidait dans ton apprentissage et tes recherches ? S'écria le blond éberlué et abasourdi par la fracassante nouvelle.

Hermione acquiesça sans rien dire.

- Et tu l'as appris quand cette magie ?

- L'année dernière, c'est d'ailleurs à cette période là qu'on a commencé à sympathiser.

- L'année dernière, en pleine guerre contre Vol… Tu sais qui ? Attend ! C'était un espion, hein ? Et tu étais son contacte ! La bibliothèque est un endroit presque parfais, calme, personne pour s'étonner de voir un élève de Serpentard et un autre de Gryffondor travailler ensemble et en plus comble de sécurité : un vautour pour empêcher les personnes indésirables d'entrer et d'écouter votre conversation. Mais quand cela arrivait, vous racontiez quoi ?

- Qu'on avait un devoir à faire en commun et on rajoutait en prime quelques insultes pour rendre plus réel.

Drago était « sur le cul », comme on dit.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi ! La sécurité, si l'un de vous trois se faisaient prendre, il ne pouvait rien dire sur les autres espions et ne les mettaient donc pas en dangers. Répondit la jeune femme après un instant de réflexion. Après tout la guerre était terminé et Malefoy avait été de leur côté pendant celle-ci alors pourquoi lui cacher encore quelque chose sur ses meilleurs amis ?

- Tu veux dire que j'ai été méfiant avec mes amis pendant un an pour des questions de sécurité ? S'exclama Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis poussa un grand soupir.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas le seul à qui cela pesait de cacher des choses à ses amis. Blaise en avait vraiment marre de vous mentir, et c'était la même chose pour Théo. Vous discutiez assez ensemble pour savoir que vous n'aviez pas du tous les mêmes idées que Voldemort mais on avait bien recommandé à chacun de ne rien dire. Parce qu'en plus vous aviez tous exprimés votre désaccord à voix haute. Vous ne le saviez pas mais vous étiez tout le temps surveillé. Ca a été très dur pour nous de trouver des horaires et des lieux suffisamment sécurisé pour vous, il fallait un lieu discret mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et des horaires qui collaient avec nos emplois du temps et là aussi qui n'éveillaient pas trop les soupçons parce que un élève de Serpentard qui se ballade dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est pas courant. On avait tout le temps peur que vous vous fassiez prendre. En revanche, vous saviez tous que si il y avait le moindre problème, il fallait courir voir Rogue ou appeler votre contact. Qui lui, soit venait à votre secours, soit vous en envoyait.

- Mais je croyais que tous les contacts étaient des membres de l'Ordre adulte ! Questionna ensuite le Serpentard, avide de réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis un an.

- Exact, répondit Hermione, évasive, ne voulant pas approfondir la question. Mais Malefoy, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Hermione continuerait de parler ! Elle avait commencé, elle finirait !

- Mais pourtant tu étais un contact toi aussi. Pourquoi toi et pas un membre plus qualifié pour ce genre de mission ? S'acharna-t-il.

- C'est la même question que je me suis posés quand on m'a annoncé que je serai le contact de Blaise. En fait c'est lui qui m'a demandé, cela faisait parti des conditions qu'il avait posé quand il a rejoint l'ordre. D'ailleurs vous avez tous posé vos conditions au moment de votre entrée. Blaise, que ce soit moi son contact, Théo, que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaît, et toi, que tu ne rencontre jamais ton contact. Condition bizarre, mais bon, chacun ses choix.

Vu qu'Hermione semblait bien informée, Drago décida de continuer à poser de questions. Le temps que le reste du convoi arrive.

- Et comment sont-ils devenus des espions ?

- Dis moi je te trouve bien curieux. Pour un gars qui n'a posé aucunes questions pendant un an, et qui ne me parle plus depuis une dizaine de jours, remarqua Hermione.

- En fait ça fait un an que je me les pose et que personne ne semblait assez résigner pour y répondre ou assez informé. J'ai décidé d'attendre et de voir si quelqu'un semblait plus disposer à y répondre une fois la guerre finie. Et vu que tu sembles bien renseigner, je profite simplement de tes connaissances, c'est tout. Au fait comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- J'ai laissé trainer mes oreilles, répondit rapidement Hermione avant de répondre à sa première question. Pour répondre à ta question sur comment tes amis sont devenus espions. Et bien, le feu père de Blaise était Mangemort et Voldemort pensait naïvement que son fils allait rejoindre les rangs sans poser de question. Grave erreur de jugement de ce feu Voldy. Pour Théo, il ne voulait pas être un simple mouton qui suit sans poser de questions et à qui on donne les tâches les plus ingrates, son père, bien que riche, n'était dans les petits papiers de Voldy, contrairement à ton père et à Rogue. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions, c'est à Blaise et Théo que tu devrai les poser. Ce sont tes meilleurs amis et puis tu dois déjà le savoir si vous êtes aussi proche que me l'on laissé entendre Blaise et Théo.

Drago haussa les épaules, visiblement il n'était pas décidé à répondre à l'interrogation d'Hermione. Remarquant cela, la jeune fille continua.

- Et toi, tu as mis bien plus de temps à te rendre compte que Voldemort n'était qu'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. Et bref, tu connais très le cheminement qu'a effectué ton esprit. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le réexpliquer. Et puis bien sur, aucuns de vous, n'aimaient particulièrement « Face de Serpent Aplatie ». Voilà, d'autres questions ? Demanda Hermione pendant que le carrosse qui transportait leurs serviteurs arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Plus pour le moment. Merci, Granger », dit Drago.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Mathilde qui venait de jaillir du carrosse comme une furie. Furieuse que sa maitresse se soit autant éloignée du convoi, Gaspard la suivait de près, mais plus modérément.

-« Ne refaites plus jamais ça, Mademoiselle. Sinon je vous attache de force au carrosse et vous finirez le voyage ficelé comme un saucisson. C'est clair, Mademoiselle ? S'exclama la jeune servante en agitant son doigt devant le visage d'Hermione.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Mais oui, Mathilde. Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon demain je vais effectuer la fin du voyage dans le carrosse. Rassurez ? Dédramatisa Hermione. Mathilde hocha la tête satisfaite.

Gaspard regarda alors Drago qui se moquait d'Hermione qui venait de recevoir un sermon de sa servante.

- Ne riez pas Monsieur, car cela vaut aussi pour vous, dit Gaspard, très sérieusement. Ce qui fit perdre à Drago son sourire. Si vous recommencez, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre en pratique les menaces de Mathilde. Elle ne s'adressait peut être pas à vous, mais moi si. Alors ou vous vous tenez tranquille jusqu'à demain, ou vous finissez attaché au carrosse. C'est compris Monsieur ? Les routes ne sont pas sur pour de jeunes nobles comme vous.

Drago soupira, lui aussi.

- Comme Hermione je vais faire les derniers lieux dans le carrosse. Comme ça vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiétez, Gaspard. Et pour la partie faites à cheval je ferais attention et je ne quitterais pas le convoi, » fit-il fataliste. Hermione le regarda et étouffa un rire qui n'aurait pas plus du tout au Serpentard.

Ils remontèrent en selle et poursuivirent leur chemin. Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge perdue au milieu de nulle part. La ville la plus proche était à moins d'une cinquantaine de lieux de là et était Brissac-Quincé. Lieu ou trouvait le Château où ils allaient loger pendant quinze jours. Cependant, l'auberge ne faisait pas miteuse, et la route sur laquelle ils étaient, avaient l'air très fréquentée. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des champs et une écurie attenante au corps principale de l'auberge. Le reste de la résidence était composée d'une grange et d'une petite basse-cour, ainsi qu'une coure pour accueillir les voyageurs à cheval. C'est vers cette coure que ce dirigèrent Hermione et Drago. Une matrone bien en chair les accueillit à leur arrivée. Hermione et Drago descendirent de cheval. La jeune femme s'étira, ravie de pouvoir marcher. Même si elle adorait monter à cheval, son postérieur, lui, demandait des poses plus régulières, qu'elle lui accordait rarement. La matrone fit signe à un jeune homme de venir s'occuper des chevaux, Hermione regarda partir Epona vers les écuries, la jeune femme se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas s'occuper elle-même de sa jument. Pour elle, le pansage après être monté était très importante, mais ici un noble de s'occupait pas lui-même de sa monture, des palefreniers étaient là pour ça. Elle rentra dans l'auberge à la suite de Drago et alla à coté de lui devant le comptoir.

Gaspard et Mathilde, eux, se demandaient si leurs maîtres allaient de nouveau faire chambre commune. Apparemment non, car le gérant leur donna deux clés. Drago fit signe à Gaspard de le suivre puis s'engagea dans les escaliers. Le serviteur pris la malle à ses pieds et suivit Drago. Hermione, elle se dirigea vers Mathilde.

-« Tu viens avec moi vérifier que les chevaux sont bien installé ? Demanda-t-elle à Mathilde. La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit la Gryffondor dans les écuries.

- Vous savez que quand nous serons à Brissac, vous ne pourrez plus faire chambre à part, Madame ? Demanda Mathilde. Hermione soupira.

- Oui, Mathilde, je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, répondit Hermione.

- Pourquoi tant d'animosité envers Monsieur Drago ? Vous ne le connaissiez presque pas avant votre mariage. Votre mère y avait veillé, continua la jeune servante curieuse.

- Oh si Mathilde ! Je connais très bien Mal… Drago. Ma mère s'est trompée. Elle passe plus de temps à la cour que moi mais je connais plus de monde qu'elle apparemment. Mais parlons d'autres choses veux tu ? Je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer mon époux ou ma mère maintenant. Profite de l'instant avec les chevaux. »

Hermione s'approcha doucement d'Epona, la jument était tranquillement en train d'avaler son repas. Mais au son des pas d'Hermione, elle releva la tête et hennit pour l'accueillir. La jeune femme sourit et lui caressa le chanfrein, la jument baissa rapidement la tête pour lui présentée ses oreilles à gratter. (_Un vrai petit chien notre Epona_ _!_) Hermione s'exécuta, docile. Epona ferma les yeux pour savourer les caresses prodiguées par sa maîtresse. Puis Mathilde décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. A regret, Hermione quitta sa jument en lui promettant quand même de revenir plus tard avec une carotte.

A table pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, Drago et Hermione mangeaient à la même table, néanmoins ils avaient quand même invités Mathilde et Gaspard à se joindre à eux. Ce fut les serviteurs qui entretinrent la plus part des conversations, ce soir là. La discussion de l'après midi n'avait pas scellé leur réconciliation et les deux jeunes gens évitaient de s'adresser la parole, même si le fait qu'ils mangent à la même table étaient une grande amélioration. Du point de vue des serviteurs en tous cas. Après le dîner, Hermione tint parole, et elle apporta à Epona une carotte que Mathilde avait réclamé à la cuisine. Elle se rendit compte que Drago avait eu la même idée qu'elle et que Satan avait eu droit à une belle pomme rouge.

-« Bonne nuit, Granger, fit le jeune homme en partant des écuries.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Malefoy, » répondit la jeune fille.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Mathilde l'aida à se mettre en tenue de nuit avant d'aller dans sa chambre à son tour. La Gryffondor soupira, sa chemise de nuit était vraiment une horreur. Elle métamorphosa son horreur en une nuisette, du même style que celle pour la nuit de noce, mais en vert forêt. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde devant Malefoy mais elle aimait bien le vert. Elle trouvait que cette couleur allait très bien avec son teint. Elle lança le sort d'insonorisation sur sa chambre pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Puis elle se coucha.

Après le passage de Gaspard pour demander s'il n'avait besoin de rien, Drago s'allongea en travers de son lit. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Il en avait marre de cette époque. Il voulait rentrer à Pouldard au XXème siècle, revoir ses amis et recommencé à mépriser les Gryffondor. Mais bon, cette journée n'avait pas été complètement stérile et inutile comme toutes celles depuis le début de ce voyage, Hermione et lui s'adressaient de nouveau la parole. Ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour mais au moins ils ne s'ignoraient plus. Et il avait eu les réponses à des questions qu'il se posait maintenant depuis presque un an. Il soupira puis se redressa, il se planta au milieu de sa chambre puis lança ses sorts habituels, le soir. Un sort pour insonoriser sa chambre et un autre pour insonoriser l'extérieur pour qu'aucun son ne passe. Puis ses sorts exécuter le jeune homme alla lui aussi se coucher.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup, en sueur. Elle avait du mal à reprendre pied dans a réalité après la violence de son cauchemar. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit mais la lune était déjà couchée. Elle rejeta ses couvertures et se leva, trop vite apparemment car elle ressentit un vertige en se levant, se rattrapant de justesse à son lit, elle se redressa et respira un grand coup. Elle n'avait pas eu de cauchemars aussi violents depuis qu'elle avait quitté Pouldard. Elle se dirigea vers le pichet d'eau posé sur une table près de son lit, elle se servit un verre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'aube pointé le bout de son nez, Théo et ses sourires chaleureux lui manquait, ses bras réconfortant après un cauchemar lui manquait. Blaise et Ron avec leurs blagues de gamins lui manquait. Harry, sa force tranquille et son air de grand frère lui manquait. Bref, Pouldard et ses petits riens qui rendaient la vie à l'école si agréable lui manquait. Elle en avait marre, cette époque n'était pas la sienne et elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle voulait rentrer chez elle et avoir une longue discussion avec Ginny sur les mecs. Elle s'était surprise à plusieurs reprises à lorgner sur Malefoy, ces quinze derniers jours, et elle voulait en parler à quelqu'un et Mathilde ne comprendrait pas son aversion pour le Serpentard. En plus, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'important sur les voyages temporel dans les livres qu'elle avait acheté et elle doutait de trouver quelque chose dans ceux qui restaient à lire. C'était désespérant, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider et elle se sentait perdue, jusqu'ici les livres ne l'avait jamais trahis. Elle soupira à nouveau puis alla chercher dans son immense malle une robe pour aujourd'hui.

Après maintes contorsions et un peu de magie, Hermione était habillée de pied en cap et elle était en train de se brosser magiquement les cheveux quand Mathilde frappa à sa porte pour la réveiller. La jeune fille cacha sa baguette puis alla ouvrir la porte à sa jeune servante, la jeune fille surprise de voir sa jeune maîtresse déjà réveillée fit un bond en arrière avant de se reprendre. Elle entra d'un pas décidé dans la chambre attrapa la brosse et fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse, la belle brune grimaça sous la torture qui l'attendait puis elle obéit devant l'air obstiné de sa servante, qui n'avait pas apprécié que sa maîtresse s'habille seule et sans son aide.

Quand Drago descendit de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Hermione était en train de terminer le sien. Le jeune homme remarqua que la jeune femme avait mis une robe, elle comptait donc faire tout le reste du voyage en carrosse. Aujourd'hui Hermione portait une robe bleue ciel avec des rayures blanches, des engageantes bleues ressortaient de ses manches en profusion. La robe mettait en valeur la taille fine d'Hermione et le décolleté laissait la place à l'imagination. Drago était plus habitué à la voir en tenue d'équitation, aussi marqua-t-il un temps d'arrêt avant de rejoindre « sa femme ». Temps d'arrêt que la jeune femme remarqua et ne manqua de lui faire savoir. Bien qu'elle, aussi, est remarquée que Drago n'était pas en tenue d'équitation, il avait quand même gardé ses grandes bottes qui montaient au dessus du genou et il portait une longue veste vert feuille.

-« Il y a un problème Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione quand Drago fut arrivé devant sa table. Celui-ci referma la bouche avant de répondre.

- Non, aucun Granger. Mise à part le fait que cette robe te va très bien.

Hermione eut un fin sourire.

- Serais-ce un compliment que je viens d'entendre, Malefoy ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- N'en profite pas trop non plus, Granger. Je ne fais qu'exposer un fait. Et ce fait est que cette robe te va très bien. Voilà, répondit Drago, en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux, ce qui eut le don de la déstabiliser. Bon, continua Drago. C'est pas le tout mais on est déjà en retard sur l'horaire prévue. On y va ?

- Depuis quand on a un horaire sur l'heure d'arrivée au château ? Demanda Hermione qui s'était remise de sa déstabilisation.

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé Granger. Aller ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! On est déjà en retard, là fit il en poussant une Hermione abasourdie vers la porte de l'auberge. Puis une fois dans le carrosse, elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pff ! Ca te ressemble bien de faire ça Malefoy. Tu sais, on n'est pas pressé. Tes serviteurs peuvent bien attendre une heure ou deux de plus, au point ou on en est.

Malefoy s'esclaffa.

- Eux oui, ma chère mais pas moi. Vois-tu, j'ai hâte de découvrir quel genre de château mon père possède, fit-il ensuite.

- Malefoy, je vais éclairer un tant soit peu ta lanterne. Ce que tu ignores visiblement, c'est que les ducs d'Anjou, donc ton père en ce moment, sont apparentés de près ou de loin à la famille royale. Le domaine d'Anjou ayant été annexé depuis déjà un certain nombre d'années. (_Nombre que je ne vous dirai pas car je n'ai pas la moindre idée, je l'ai su à un moment de temps mais actuellement je ne l'ai plus. Donc si cela vous intéresse, vous n'avez plus qu'a vous connectez à Internet et faire vos recherches ! Bonne chance à vous lecteurs_)

Drago la coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase.

- Tu veux dire que j'appartiens à la famille royale ? Celle dont le chef va se faire décapiter ?

- Précisément, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas de faire partie de la famille royale ? Toi, qui te vante si souvent de ta _si noble ascendance _! Tu devrais être satisfait, non ? Répondit Hermione.

- Le roi de ce pays va être décapité incessamment sous peu ! Et toi tu me demandes si je suis satisfait d'appartenir à cette famille ? Aucunes chances Granger, je n'ai pas survécu à Voldemort pour mourir maintenant des mains de simples moldus, non merci sans façon.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air épouvanté de son vis-à-vis.

- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci vexé de voir sa compagne se moquer de lui.

- Hou, ce que tu peux être susceptible Malefoy. Louis XVI ne passera pas sur l'échafaud avant au moins un an. Et en plus il n'y a que le roi et la reine qui vont être décapités dans la famille royale, néanmoins il va y avoir une razzia parmi les nobles, un vrai carnage en fait. Mais la plupart d'entre eux ont fuit en Angleterre pendant la Révolution. Ils ont tout perdu en quittant la France. Sauf leur vie. Voilà qui devrait répondre à ta question Malefoy. Ah au fait une dernière chose : j'espère également qu'on sera rentré chez nous avant que la purge ne commence. »

Ce que venait de dire Hermione avait tout sauf rassurer Drago. « Ces français sont de vrais barbares. » Pensa-t-il. En fait la jeune fille avait fait peur à Drago, seulement celui-ci ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. La Révolution française était évoquée même chez les sorciers anglais, c'était un épisode particulièrement sanglant de l'histoire française. De nombreux sorciers y avaient perdu la vie en tentant de protéger le roi de son peuple. De plus tous les nobles n'étaient pas des moldus à cette époque et beaucoup de sorciers appréciaient la vie à la cours. Drago avaient donc étudié la Révolution française et ce qu'il y avait appris lui avait fait peur et le confortait dans son idée que les moldus étaient vraiment des sauvages et qu'ils n'avaient aucune culture. Heureusement pour lui, il ne fit pas part de ses pensées à Hermione qui s'était replongée dans ses livres sur les voyages temporels.

Ils arrivèrent au Château de Brissac en plein milieu d'après midi. Hermione, comme Drago, pour une fois, restèrent bouche bée devant le magnifique château qui s'offrait à leur vue. Celui-ci sur un léger promontoire dominait tout le domaine. Deux volées de marches permettaient d'accéder à la grande porte à double battant, la porte était entourée de deux hautes fenêtres, toutes deux ornées d'une tête sculpté. Au dessus de la porte, elle-même, il y avait un fronton avec les armoiries de la famille, il y avait également des frontons ouvragés sur toutes les fenêtres de la façade principales. Celle-ci était de style plutôt renaissance mais les tours sur les côtés suggéraient plus une époque moyenâgeuse. Des statues encadraient toutes les fenêtres au dessus de la porte principale. Composé de pierres blanche et d'ardoise pour le toit. Hermione trouvait ce château magnifique, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago pour voir sa réaction. Le jeune était lui aussi en train d'admirer le château. (_Le château De Brissac existe réellement. Il se trouve à une quinzaine de kilomètre d'Angers. Il a même servit de décor pour un téléfilm sur France 2 : La dame de Moncereau. Il est passé cet été au mois d'août. C'est un château qui comporte 7 étages au total ainsi que deux cents salles. C'est à l'origine un château fort construit au 11__ème__ siècle, il est reconstruit en 1455 par un ministre du roi Charles VII. Je vous épargne la suite mais je vais quand même vous dire qu'il est impliqué dans les guerres de religion, tout près d'être détruit le château va encore être reconstruit au 17__ème__ siècle. Son histoire de colle pas à la notre aussi bien que celle du Château de Guigliffin mais j'ai littéralement craqué pour lui. De plus je trouve qu'il va très bien avec Drago et son ego sur dimensionné Pensez vous un château de 7 étages et de 200 salles rien que pour vous, c'est le bonheur, non ? Pour les lecteurs qui habitent dans la région d'Angers, je n'ai pas choisi son château car il ne me plaisait pas bien que ce soit la demeure habituel des ducs d'Anjou. Voilà, la parenthèse histoire est terminée ! Ps : Quand je vais décrire l'intérieur ne vous y fier pas, ce ne sera pas le véritable décor intérieur, n'ayant pas trouver de description de l'intérieur, je vais inventer. Si la façade est réelel, l'intérieur lui, non._)

La gouvernante de Château s'approcha pour saluer son maître et sa nouvelle femme. Hermione eut un sourire radieux. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés ! Finit les longues heures à cheval dans la poussière, bien qu'elle est appréciée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas autant montée à cheval et son corps s'en plaignait. Finit les étapes dans les auberges ou tous les gens vous regardaient comme une bête de foire. Et enfin le meilleur, elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre un bain digne de ce nom, elle détestait particulièrement la poussière et la transpiration du au voyage.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, la jeune femme suivit Drago qui s'était engagée dans les marches qui menaient à la porte principale.

**Fin de ce chapitre**

**Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 6 sera publié, Patricia étant dans une prépa loin de chez elle et moi commençant à l'université, on va avoir beaucoup de mal à mettre nos super cerveaux en commun pour l'histoire ! Alors à bientôt mais le plus vite possible quand même.**

9


	7. Voyage de noce!

**Petit blabla de la rédactrice :**

**Alors****comme vous avez pu le constater dans mon annonce, j'ai fait une erreur sur les dates du voyage pour aller en Anjou. Après avoir posé la question à mon professeur d'histoire moderne, sur combien de temps mettait-on pour aller de la capitale en Anjou. Il m'a répondu environ 4 jours, donc le voyage de Versailles jusqu'au château de Brissac ne dure que 4 jours et non pas 15 comme annoncé précédemment. Voilà la petite faute est corrigée, mais je n'ai pas remanié le chapitre (pas le temps). Le chapitre aurait également du être posté plutôt mais étant en 1****ère**** année de fac, je découvrais l'université et ses joies, alors j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire.**

**Mais voilà le chapitre 6 qui vient d'arriver, tout frais pour vous.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Melicia **

**Chapitre 6 : Voyage de noce**

**Petit rappel :** _La gouvernante de Château s'approcha pour saluer son maître et sa nouvelle femme. Hermione eut un sourire radieux. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés ! Finit les longues heures à cheval dans la poussière, bien qu'elle ait apprécié. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas autant montée à cheval et son corps s'en plaignait. Finit les étapes dans les auberges ou tous les gens vous regardaient comme une bête de foire. Et enfin le meilleur, elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre un bain digne de ce nom, elle détestait particulièrement la poussière et la transpiration dû au voyage._

_S'arrachant à ses pensées, la jeune femme suivit Drago qui s'était engagé dans les marches qui menaient à la porte principale._

L'intérieur du château était aussi beau qu'à l'extérieur. C'est ce qu'Hermione put constater quand elle entra avec Drago. Tout dedans respirait le luxe et la richesse, le style rococo y avait une place importante mais ne paraissait pas ostentatoire (Petite_ définition du style rococo pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas : Style de peinture et de décoration du 18__ème__ siècle, caractérisé par sa légèreté, sa délicatesse et une ornementation très élaborée. Il régna surtout en France, néanmoins il disparut complètement après la Révolution française remplacé par un style néoclassique. Ce style concerne aussi bien l'ornementation que l'architecture que l'ameublement. Il est surtout caractérisé par des façades hérissées, des courbes et des frontons recourbés et brisés, ainsi que par la profusion des ornements insignifiants, par la préférences donnée aux rocailles, par les guirlandes de fleurs enlacées d'une manière affectée. Pour faire bref, c'est un style très chargé, parfois trop selon mon avis, ayant visité des châteaux et des églises de ce style en Bavière._) Hermione remarqua que Malefoy était presque aussi fasciné qu'elle par le décor du château, ce style étant très peu connu chez les sorciers bien qu'ayant été apporté en Angleterre. Les sorciers anglais du 18ème siècle n'avaient que très peu apprécié ce style totalement français. A droite, tout de suite après la porte d'entrée s'élevait un escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs, en marbre blanc, il devait coûter une petite fortune. Il y avait peu de cloisons au rez-de-chaussée, celui-ci ne comportant que la salle à manger, le salon, la salle de réception et un bureau pour les affaires officielles. Hermione ne voyait pas l'autre partie du château, côté jardin, cette partie ne comportait que la salle de réception d'été qui s'ouvrait directement sur le balcon. Pour accéder aux jardins, il fallait sortir soit par la grande porte, soit par une autre porte derrière le château. Le hall où se trouvaient les deux jeunes gens donnait directement sur la salle de réception. Celui-ci était bordé des deux côtés par des portraits d'ancêtres totalement immobiles, ce qu'avait du mal à comprendre Drago. Le long des murs, il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils en tissus de la même couleur que la tapisserie au mur. Celle-ci avait une dominante or et argent alors que les fauteuils étaient or avec une dominante argent, mais les motifs étaient les mêmes. Des statues de styles romaines encadraient l'entrée de la salle de réceptions et de la porte d'entrée, celles-ci représentaient des Vénus à moitiés dénudées. La gouvernante fit signe à des serviteurs de prendre les bagages des maîtres et de les monter dans leur chambre puis elle se tourna vers Drago et Hermione.

-« Venez Monsieur. Je vais vous montrez votre chambre, » leurs dit-elle.

Hermione et Drago la suivirent dans les étages du château. La jeune Gryffondor ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il y avait de choses à voir. La jeune femme était émerveillée, à tel point qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la gouvernante et Malefoy s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte à double battant. Elle percuta donc le jeune Serpentard, d'un geste instinctif celui-ci la rattrapa par la taille, alors que la jeune femme se préparait à l'impact avec le luxueux plancher ciré. Elle rouvrit les yeux étonné de ne pas se trouvé par terre avec le popotin endoloris. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra un ciel orageux moqueur et elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ces yeux si hypnotique.

-« Ba alors Granger ! On est dans la lune ? Chuchota-t-il pour que la gouvernante n'entende pas ce qu'ils se disaient. D'habitude, tu es plus attentive à ton environnement. Te serais-tu perdue dans la contemplation de mon illustre personne ?

Descendant brusquement de son nuage, Hermione rougit, puis elle se ressaisit :

- Dans la contemplation de ce château peut-être mais dans celle de ta petite personne ? Jamais, fit-elle hargneuse. Remarque tu peux toujours rêvé, on dit que l'espoir fait vivre. Maintenant, peux-tu me lâcher ? S'il te plait, demanda-t-elle. (_Ils auront du mal à s'aimer_)

Drago eut un sourire moqueur :

- Bien sûr, Granger. Sans problème, » répondit-il aimablement.

Seulement au lieu de la remettre sur pied, il la lâcha simplement par terre. La jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas, se retrouva assise sur le planché, les fesses endolories. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais l'expression ahurie d'Hermione n'était rien comparée à l'expression de la gouvernante qui avait assisté à toute la scène, celle-ci était choquée de voir son employeur agir de cette façon envers son épouse. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle se précipita vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. En effet celle-ci, engoncée dans ses jupons n'arrivait pas à se relever seule. La jeune femme lança un regard noir à Drago. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait à la tête du Serpent quand la gouvernante arriva et tendit une main secourable à la jeune femme. Une fois Hermione remise debout, la gouvernante se tourna vers Drago, rouge de fureur.

-« Vous devriez avoir honte de ce geste Monsieur. Ceci est indigne de votre rang ! S'exclama-t-elle, sans élever la voix. Ce qui pouvait relever du miracle étant donné son état avancé de fureur. Heureusement que votre Père n'était pas là pour voir ce geste. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire à cette gouvernante qu'elle outrepassait ses droits quand celle-ci leva un doigt.

- Ne dites rien ! Je sais parfaitement où est ma place. Mais ce que je viens de voir… Il fallait que je vous le dise, dit-elle pour s'excuser de ses paroles.

- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, intervint alors Hermione. C'est parfaitement normal. Maintenant, pouvez vous me montrez notre chambre j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, j'ai mal au dos à cause de la chute.

Hermione n'en pensait pas un mot, mais désirait par-dessus tout se débarrasser de Malefoy et de la gouvernante.

- Oui, bien sur Madame. Suivez moi, c'est la porte sur votre gauche, indiqua la femme d'un air pincé.

- Merci, » dit Hermione, elle passa devant Drago la tête haute avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la chambre.

Drago la suivit à l'intérieur, le jeune homme arborait encore son sempiternel sourire en coin qu'il avait pris quand il avait lâché Hermione. Il referma la porte avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Là, il tomba nez à nez avec une baguette magique, la lionne s'approcha de lui, sa baguette était à présent pointée sur la jugulaire de Malefoy. Le Serpent ( _pas si venimeux que ça_), coincé entre le mur et la baguette de la rouge et or, déglutit difficilement. Ce fut Hermione qui entama les hostilités.

-« Alors Malefoy, tu es content de ton coup, je suppose ? Oui, évidemment que tu es content ! Tu m'as ridiculisée alors tu es content, c'est vrai tu viens de m'humilier devant ta gouvernante. Mais il me semble quand même que ce genre de chose ne se fait plus. Alors la prochaine fois que tu me rattrapes, si il y a une prochaine fois même si tu es vexé évite de me lâcher, tu paraîtras moins idiot et susceptible, fit Hermione, puis elle rangea sa baguette et tira sur un cordon. Quelques minutes plus tard, une servante arriva.

-« Vous souhaitez quelque chose Madame ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Pourriez vous me faire couler un bain, s'il vous plait, répondit Hermione.

- Tout de suite, Madame ! »

La servante partit et referma discrètement la porte. Malefoy s'approcha alors d'Hermione par derrière et lui emprisonna les bras dans une étreinte puissante.

-« Oui, tu as raison Granger, je suis très content de mon coup, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis si content de mon coup ?

- Non, murmura Hermione. Mais je suppose que tu vas quand même me le dire ?

La jeune lionne était déstabilisée, elle ne s'attentait pas du tout à ce que Malefoy fasse ça. En plus, elle pouvait sentir à travers la chemise du jeune homme ses muscles. Malefoy avait été gâté par Mère Nature. Il était très bien fait et il avait naturellement un torse puissant et une belle musculature, il l'avait encore développé avec la pratique du Quidditch, et Hermione put le constater au touché, elle avait une forte envie de se laisser aller mais elle résista, elle ne devait surtout pas céder à ses envies.

- Oui, tu as raison Granger. Je vais quand même te le dire. Vois-tu, tu aurais très bien pu te rattraper quand je t'ai lâchée mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu étais trop absorbée par mes yeux pour t'en rendre compte. Tu es attirée par moi Granger, c'est un fait.

La jeune femme se raidit imperceptiblement et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer face à cette révélation. Cependant ce que venait de dire Malefoy l'aida à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

- Et alors ? Même si c'était le cas, ce qui ne l'est pas…

- Menteuse, l'interrompit Drago. Ton cœur vient d'accélérer ses battements. Le jeune homme pencha un peu plus la tête dans le cou de la lionne. Cela lui permit de mieux sentir l'odeur sucrée et envoûtante de la jeune sorcière. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

- Peut être que je mens, mais toi aussi Malefoy. Tu es autant attiré par moi que moi par toi. Alors arrête de te voiler la face. De toute façon, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, tu es bien trop différent de moi », murmura Hermione, ses lèvres toujours à quelques centimètres de celles du Serpentard.

Au moment où celui-ci se décidait à franchir la distance entre eux, la servante revint pour annoncer que le bain de Madame était prêt. Hermione esquissa un petit sourire et se dégagea, alors, sans difficulté des bras de Malefoy. La jeune femme lança de nouveau un sourire malicieux au blond puis elle se retourna et suivit la servante vers le cabinet de toilette.

La jeune femme entra dans une petite pièce juste en face de leur suite, décorée avec un goût certain, les murs étaient lambrissés, le bois devait être du merisier. Les tentures aux fenêtres étaient d'une couleur bleue très clair qui s'harmonisaient bien dans le style de la pièce, elle aurait dû être sombre de par les lambris aux murs, mais la couleur bleue éclairait et égayait la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci se dressait une baignoire en argent, Hermione retint un sifflement admiratif, même chez les nobles les baignoires en argent étaient rares. Une pile de drap de bain mœlleux s'entassait sur un meuble de bain, dans le fond à gauche, il y avait une coiffeuse en merisier avec dessus un broc en porcelaine bleue. Hermione se laissa déshabiller en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas renvoyer la servante et se déshabiller elle-même. Elle soupira d'aise en rentrant dans la baignoire, s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude, mousseuse et parfumée, Hermione commença à se détendre. Son altercation avec Malefoy l'avait épuisée et en plus elle avait mal aux fesses à cause de sa chute et des courbatures des chevauchées des jours précédents. Elle se massa le bas du dos en grimaçant de douleur.

Drago de son côté était resté abasourdi, Hermione s'était dégagée de lui sans aucun problème alors qu'il était sensé bien la tenir. De plus, il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer avec lui, elle n'avait pas été aveugle au fait qu'il éprouvait pour elle une certaine attirance et cela le rendait furieux. Le jeune homme s'allongea en travers du lit les bras en croix et fixa sans vraiment le voir le magnifique plafond de la chambre. Celui-ci représentait l'enlèvement d'Europe par Zeus qui s'était transformé en taureau pour séduire la jeune fille. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas la vague ressemblance d'Europe avec la jeune Gryffondor.

Hermione, elle, continuait à se prélasser dans son bain et à ne rien penser de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, l'eau chaude avait considérablement adoucie la douleur de son fessier et maintenant elle profitait pleinement de son bain. D'ordinaire elle préférait les douches mais à cette époque c'était impensable et depuis 4 jours, elle ne se lavait que dans des cuvettes. La jeune femme rêvait de ce bain depuis son départ de Versailles, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la chaleur de l'eau. Puis après ce qu'elle considéra comme un petit quart d'heure, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau dans le but de se savonner les cheveux et le corps. Une fois cela fait, elle se réinstalla correctement dans la baignoire d'argent et se laissa de nouveau aller au bienfait de l'eau. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, bercée par la chaleur et la douce odeur de fruits rouges qui émanait de ses savons.

Drago ne savait combien de temps il avait passé à contempler ce plafond mais il avait lui aussi envie de se laver avant l'heure du dîner. Il se redressa sur le lit puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la pièce où il supposait qu'Hermione était. Il pensait ne pas se tromper car une douce odeur sucrée de fruits des bois lui parvint aux narines quand il s'approcha de la pièce. La porte était juste poussée et le loquet n'était pas tiré. Drago n'hésita pas longtemps avant de pousser discrètement la porte de la « salle de bain », il savait très bien qu'Hermione n'apprécierait pas, mais alors pas du tout son intrusion dans ce moment d'intimité si chèrement demandé et attendu. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure, l'occasion était trop bonne pour qu'il s'en passe. Malefoy esquissa son sourire typiquement de son cru, la porte n'avait pas grincé lorsqu'il l'avait poussée et la jeune femme n'avait rien entendu. Il s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, au centre de celle-ci se dressait une baignoire en argent où reposait la jeune femme, Drago ne s'attarda pas dessus. Une pile de draps de bain mœlleux s'entassait sur un meuble de bain, dans le fond à gauche, il y avait une coiffeuse en merisier avec dessus un broc en porcelaine bleue. Drago remarqua vite que tous les meubles étaient en merisier, sauf la baignoire qui était en argent. Les murs eux étaient lambrissés avec des tentures bleues et argent, malgré la première impression de froideur qui s'en dégageait, ce n'était pas le cas, elle était au contraire chaude et chaleureuse, comme le blond le remarqua également. Il lui vint à l'esprit que la jeune femme avait très bien pu sentir la bouffée d'air froid quand il était entré dans la pièce, il se retourna et referma toujours aussi discrètement la porte. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard embrassa la silhouette dont il ne voyait que la tête et le début du buste. Sa tête était adossée au rebord de la baignoire et ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et certaines de ses mèches baignaient dans l'eau, ceux-ci pour une fois étaient lisses, ne formant pas une masse bouclée et indisciplinée autour de sa tête. Drago voyait également la gorge de la rouge et or ainsi que la naissance de ses seins. En s'approchant un peu, il eut la malchance (_selon son point de vue, pas de celui d'Hermione, je pense !_) de constater que le reste de son corps disparaissait dans l'eau et la mousse, il poussa un soupir de frustration. Depuis qu'il avait vu Granger dans sa nuisette, et ainsi put apprécier la longueur non négligeable de ses jambes, la rondeur de sa charmante poitrine et sa taille fine, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser dès que son cerveau n'avait rien d'autre à faire, ce qui ces derniers temps arrivait beaucoup, trop à son avis. Corps, qui ne permettait pas d'être remarqué par les robes informes qu'elle portait à Pouldard. Drago comprenait maintenant un peu pourquoi ses amis avaient succombé au charme de la princesse des Griffons. Bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas un canon de beauté, elle avait un charme déroutant et la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ceci dit, il ne se voyait pas coucher plusieurs nuits de suite avec elle comme l'avait fait Blaise ou le faisait Théo. Ok, il admettait volontier qu'il désirait Granger, mais delà à dire qu'il voulait la même relation avec elle que ses amis, il y avait un monde. Il repris ses esprits quand il remarqua que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bronché, il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, et il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait et d'un sommeil profond, Hermione pris une longue et lente inspiration, mais ne bougea pas de la baignoire.

« Ses réflexes se sont amoindris avec la fin de la guerre, avant elle m'aurait entendu et elle m'aurait déjà sauté dessus », fut la première pensée de Drago.

Il se reprit en voyant un seau d'eau poser non loin de la baignoire, une idée effleura son esprit.

« Non, je vais quand même pas faire ça ? Se demanda-t-il. En même temps, c'est tellement tentant ».

Drago ne résista pas plus longtemps à son envie. Il prit le seau d'eau et y plongea sa main, l'eau était froide.

« Parfait », pensa-t-il.

Il empoigna le seau et l'approcha de la baignoire. Il se mit bien au dessus d'Hermione, en profita aussi pour lorgner la jeune fille puis pencha le seau au dessus d'elle. L'eau arriva au bord et menaça de tomber, le jeune sorcier le pencha alors un peu plus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, hurla la jeune fille en se redressant d'un coup, réveillée en sursaut. Puis elle reconnut Drago au dessus d'elle, sa voix se modula sans baisser d'un ton. , TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et recula un peu, mut par un instinct de survit soudain, il continua quand même de rire. Hermione, elle, toujours aussi furieuse prit le première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un pain de savon. Puis, toujours aussi furieuse, elle le lança sur Malefoy, le pain de savon ne le manqua que d'un cheveu mais le jeune sorcier riait toujours.

- « Eh fait gaffe, Granger ! Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, dit-il en rigolant. La jeune femme poussa un feulement de rage, attrapant d'instinct un drap de bain, elle s'enveloppa dedans avant sortir de la baignoire.

- Ouais, t'as raison Malefoy, je pourrai blesser quelqu'un et ce serait quelqu'un se sera toi, lui fit-elle, sa voix revenue à un volume sonore plus normal. Son intonation avait néanmoins un accent très dangereux. Si Blaise avait été présent, il lui aurait conseillé de se carapater en quatrième vitesse avant que la jeune femme ne le touche. Malheureusement pour notre blond préféré, son meilleur ami n'était pas là et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'aurait écouté. La belle brune atteignit Drago qui était toujours plié de rire, celui-ci ne vit pas le premier coup venir, il fit un vol plané pour atterrir sur la porte de la pièce avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte. Hermione se trouvait déjà au dessus de lui, son visage exprimait une fureur contenue. Drago hoqueta, il riait toujours et sa rencontre avec la porte lui avait coupé le souffle.

-« JE VAIS TE TUER, JE JURE QUE JE VAIS LE FAIRE, MALEFOY ! Hurla Hermione, toujours au dessus de lui, celui-ci s'était enfin calmé, même s'il arborait toujours son petit sourire en coin. J'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QUE TU ES FAIT _CA _! CA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE JE RÊVE DE CE BAIN, ET TOI TU TROUVES RIEN DE MIEUX QUE DE LE GACHER ! MERDE ! J'EN AI VRAIMENT RAS LE CUL DE TOI MALEFOY, C'EST PAS VRAI, CA TE PLAIT VRAIMENT DE ME GACHER LA VIE, HEIN ? TU POUVAIS PAS SIMPLEMENT ATTENDRE QUE JE SORTE DE MON BAIN ? NON, BIEN SUR CE SERAIT TELLEMENT PLUS SYMPATHIQUE DE VENIR EMMERDER HERMIONE PENDANT QU'ELLE SE DETEND ! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOUS CA, JE NE TE SUPPORTE PLUS, ET DIRE QUE BLAISE ET THEO ESAYAIENT DE ME CONVAINCRE QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS SI PATHETIQUE, NI AUSSI EGOCNETRIQUE OU ENCORE PRETENCIEUX OU ARROGANT ! MAIS EN FAIT TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PETIT CON ARROGANT, PRETENCIEUX AVEC UN EGO TELLEMENT GRAND QU'IL NE PASSSE MÊME PLUS LES PORTES DE POULDARD ET POURTANT DIEU SAIT QU'ELLES SONT GRANDES ET HAUTES CES PORTES !

Hermione s'arrêta enfin de parler pour reprendre son souffle, Drago lui avait arrêté de rire. Il n'en revenait pas, Blaise et Théo avaient essayé de convaincre Hermione qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Hermione repris d'une voix plus calme :

- « Mais avec ce que tu viens de me faire, je sais que tu dois penser que j'en fait un peu trop, mais là c'était la goutte de potion qui a fait débordé le chaudron. Tu es vraiment un connard Malefoy et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde tu resteras un connard. Je croyais que la guerre t'avait inculqué quelque chose mais je me suis trompée. Elle ne t'a rien appris, c'est vraiment dommage. »

Drago regarda avec étonnement Hermione le pousser puis ouvrir la porte et partir. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et furieux, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était qu'en drap de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte dans l'intention de se jeter sur le lit pour piquer une crise de larme, cependant elle fut interrompue dans son mouvement par Mathilde qui était en train de ranger ses vêtements. Hermione s'arrêta net, Mathilde quand à elle regarda sa maîtresse surprise de la voir revenir si tôt de son bain, alors qu'elle lui avait bien spécifier avant d'arriver qu'elle resterait plusieurs heures dedans. La jeune servante jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Hermione n'était entrée dans son bain qu'une seule heure auparavant. Puis elle regarda de nouveau la sorcière et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son amie était rouge de fureur et elle pleurait à moitié, aussitôt Mathilde s'inquiéta. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Hermione qu'elle connaissait (_précisons là, qu'il s'agit là de la Hermione du 18__ème__ siècle et non de notre Hermione du 20__ème__ siècle, même si celle-ci à beaucoup de points communs avec celle du 18__ème_). Hermione, elle, repris ses esprits et se jeta comme prévu sur le lit et étouffa un monumental cri de rage avec un oreiller. Satisfaite de son cri mais contrariée de ne pouvoir s'adonner à son activité favorite, détruire la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait quand Malefoy l'emmerdait, elle se releva quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Mathilde, Hermione remarqua que sa servante arborait un visage inquiet.

-« Tout va bien Mademoi… Euh, Madame ? Demanda-t-elle. Hermione soupira.

- Oui, Mathilde ça va mieux, merci.

- Si je puis me permettre, que s'est-il passé ? C'est en rapport avec Monsieur Drago ?

Hermione se crispa :

- Oui, dit-elle finalement, c'est à propos de cet abruti congénital.

Mathilde sourit doucement :

- C'est un homme vous savez. Il n'a pas fini de grandir. Que vous a-t-il fait ?

Alors Hermione s'énerva :

- Cet espèce de …. (_censuré par les auteurs_) a trouver fort marrant de m'envoyer un saut d'eau froide à la tête pendant que je dormais, » s'emporta la jeune femme. Mathilde secoua la tête.

Le mari de sa maîtresse n'était vraiment pas un cadeau. On jasait à la cour sur lui, Mathilde avait entendu beaucoup de choses lorsqu'elle accompagnait Hermione à la cour. On disait que c'était un coureur de jupon invétéré, que son père voulait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, que c'était un grand joueur de jeu d'argent, qu'il dépensait toujours beaucoup lors des soirées d'appartement et qu'il courait également les cercles de jeux. Le jeune Malefoy était aussi parait-on quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'hautain envers tout le monde, de part sa grande noblesse et naissance, il prenait toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait de haut y compris le très riche comte de Cornouailles, père de Hermione et anobli sous Louis XIV pour service rendu au roi. Le jeune homme considérait la famille de la jeune fille comme parvenue. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du point de vue de Mathilde, l'arrière grand père de Hermione avait beaucoup travaillé pour arriver où sa famille était maintenant. Le jeune servante savait aussi comme toute la cour que la famille du duc d'Anjou avait des problèmes d'argent et que le comte de Cornouailles avait extrêmement bien doté sa fille, Mathilde savait très bien que la comtesse voulait s'intégrer dans la haute noblesse que son mari avait toujours méprisé pour leur arrogance. Cependant c'était la première fois que Mathilde voyait Hermione faire une crise de nerf. Elle trouvait que sa jeune maîtresse avait changé depuis quelques jours. Hermione avait toujours été gâtée par son père et son frère avec lequel elle s'entendait très bien. Tout le contraire de sa grande sœur qui était la comtesse de Cornouailles en miniature, aussi méchante, cupide et hautaine que sa mère. Mathilde n'avait jamais aimé la sœur de sa maîtresse, qui ne portait vraiment pas bien son prénom, Angélica. Mathilde redescendit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de vaisselle brisée.

Hermione n'était plus sur le lit, elle s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de son amie pendant que celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées. La servante tourna la tête vers le bruit et vit qu'un vase en porcelaine avait fait les frais de la colère de sa jeune maîtresse. Des débris de porcelaine gisaient sur le parquet ciré de la chambre.

Hermione, elle était passée d'une envie de se jeter par la fenêtre à une fureur extrême, quand elle avait vu le vase et remarqué que l'esprit de Mathilde était au abonné absent, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de balancer quelque chose en imaginant que c'était Malefoy, même s'il avait déjà fait un vol plané dans la pièce de la baignoire, Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas le tuer parce qu'il lui pourrissait la vie. De un, elle n'était pas un assassin et de deux ce serai lui rendre service que de le faire, alors autant s'en abstenir.

-« Vous êtes calmé ? Demanda prudemment Mathilde, un peu effrayée par la tête de Hermione, bien qu'elle fusse encore en drap de bain, la jeune femme était rouge de fureur, ses cheveux avaient commencé à sécher et redevenait la crinière habituelle de la jeune femme, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle était effrayante. Hermione tourna la tête vers sa servante, Mathilde eu un léger mouvement de recule.

-« On aurait presque pu voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, pensa la servante.

Hermione grogna avant de souffler un bon coup et de sembler se calmer.

- « Oui, non, je ne suis toujours pas calmée. Tant que je ne me serai pas vengée, je ne serai pas calmée, répondit-elle. Elle slaloma sans difficulté entre les morceaux de porcelaine pour se diriger vers la porte, toujours en drap de bain.

Mathilde bondit du lit pour se retrouver devant la porte avant sa maîtresse.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça ! S'exclama la servante.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua la jeune femme, piquée au vif.

Mathilde soupira, sa jeune employeuse n'était vraiment pas très coopérative.

- Parce que cela n'est pas correct, répondit-elle doucement.

- Bon d'accord mais on fait vite. Juste l'habit pas la coiffure, plus tard la coiffure, consentit à regret la jeune sorcière. Elle n'avait aucun complexe à se balader en drap de bain, elle le faisait bien dans ses appartements à Pouldard. Puis elle réfléchit, la Hermione du 18ème siècle ne serait jamais sortie en drap de bain de sa chambre, même sous l'effet de la colère.

Elle vit Mathilde soupirer de soulagement et sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortait vêtue d'une belle robe couleur automne, et se dirigeait vers la salle de la baignoire. Quand elle arriva devant, elle vit que Malefoy avait pris ses précautions et verrouillé la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège. N'étant pas la meilleure élève de Pouldard pour rien, Hermione informula un sortilège de sa connaissance trouvé en toute illégalité dans un livre de la Réserve de Pouldard. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, la jeune femme se désillusionna et entra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce. Malefoy n'avait pas remarqué l'ouverture de la porte et continuait tranquillement de se savonner, tout en chantant une chanson débile (_que les auteurs ne citeront pas, de peur de choquer les lecteurs(trices)_) . La Gryffondor récupéra au passage la baguette de son meilleur ennemi avant de se positionner juste en face de la baignoire et d'enlever le sortilège de désillusion.

- Alors Malefoy l'eau est à ton goût ? Assez chaude ? Demanda narquoisement Hermione.

Drago sursauta et se jeta pour attraper sa baguette, sa main se referma sur du vide. Il leva la tête surpris.

- Oh ! C'est _ça _ que tu cherches peut être ? Continua Hermione en agitant la baguette du Serpentard sous son nez. Malefoy grogna.

- Rend la moi ! Tout de suite, Granger sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à gueuler comme un putois ? Mais vas-y te gènes pas, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux avec pourrir la vie des gens, répliqua Hermione en perdant son sourire. T'inquiètes pas Malefoy, je vais te la rendre ta baguette. Il faudra juste que tu arrives à l'attraper ! Continua la jeune femme.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand Hermione lança son sort

- _Glacio !_

Malefoy était muet de stupéfaction, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit, le jeune homme avait trop froid pour parler. La lionne lança la baguette du serpent sur la glace, à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

- Bonne chance ! Lui souhaita-t-elle en partant, prenant la peine de refermer la porte au passage.

- « Je n'en reviens pas, elle a osé la faire ! La garce ! » Pensa Malefoy quand il se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Puis il frissonna. Il avait froid dans son bloc de glace. Il tendit la main, tentant vainement d'attraper sa baguette.

- Et merde ! Jura-t-il pour se soulager quand il ne réussit pas à l'avoir.

« Les vacances commencent vraiment bien », se dit-il en essayant une fois de plus d'attraper son précieux bout de bois. « Mais quel connard j'ai été, Blaise m'avait pourtant averti de ne pas faire de coup tordu à cette fille, les insultes et les coups passent encore mais les coups foireux : jamais qu'il m'a dit. Raaa, c'est pas vrai tu vas venir maudit baguette ! »

Puis une autre réflexion vint au cerveau de notre cher blond : « c'est pourtant pas la première fois que je lui fais un coup tordu. Elle est dingue cette fille. »

Hermione de son côté n'était pas mécontente de son coup. Bon d'accord elle s'était dit que la glace c'était peut être beaucoup, parce que lui ne lui avait envoyer qu'un seule saut d'eau, mais c'était tellement marrant de voir la tête de ce serpent quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette et encore plus jouissif de voir son visage se décomposer quand il avait senti l'eau se changer en glace.

« Ah ! Finalement ce bain ne s'est pas si mal terminé finalement », se dit-elle. Puis contente de son exploit contre Malefoy, elle se dirigea vers les jardins pour visiter les lieux avant le souper.

« Ce voyage de noce commence vraiment sur les chapeaux de roues, » pensa-t-elle en franchissant les portes menant aux jardins.

**Et voila fin de ce 6****ème**** chapitre. **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 7. Bonne vacances à tous et à toutes ceux qui y sont et bonne chance pour ceux qui bossent. **

**Melicia**

9


	8. Voyage de noce part 2

**Petit blabla de la rédactrice :**

** Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, je suis terriblement désolée de ce retard de chapitre. Donc une petite explication s'impose, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, la dèche totale, rien même pas un semblant d'idée, et à cette panne s'ajoute le travail de la fac plus les exams, je vous laisse deviner que je n'avais pas trop le temps pour rechercher l'inspiration. Mais maintenant que les exams et la fac sont terminés et que mon imagination débordante à de nouveau élue dans mon petit cerveau détraqué, je vais écrire et essayer de publier plus rapidement, cela dit je ne vous garantis rien.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**PS : Finalement, j'ai changé la date dans le 1****er**** chapitre, nos préférés n'arrivent pas en avril mais en mars, comme ça, il peut y avoir 15 jours de voyage sans poser de problèmes temporel ! Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 : Voyage de noce, part 2**

**Petit rappel :**

_Hermione de son côté n'était pas mécontente de son coup. Bon d'accord elle s'était dit que la glace c'était peut être beaucoup, parce que lui ne lui avait envoyé qu'un seul saut d'eau, mais c'était tellement marrant de voir la tête de ce serpent quand il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette et encore plus jouissif de voir son visage se décomposer quand il avait senti l'eau se changer en glace._

_« Ah ! Finalement ce bain ne s'est pas si mal terminé finalement », se dit-elle. Puis contente de son exploit contre Malefoy, elle se dirigea vers les jardins pour visiter les lieux avant le souper._

_« Ce voyage de noce commence vraiment sur les chapeaux de roues, » pensa-t-elle en franchissant les portes menant aux jardins._

Même si le début de ce voyage de noce, c'était passé dans une ambiance, dirons nous, mouvementée, le reste de ce voyage fut assez calme. Même si calme reste un bien grand mot en ce qui concerne nos charmants protagonistes.

Drago qui avait beaucoup de mal à avaler la pilule sur la glaciation de son bain, avait néanmoins attendu le lendemain pour se venger de sa très chère et très charmante femme. En effet, Hermione venait de se faire servir de l'eau, puis avait détourné l'attention de son verre d'eau pour déguster la volaille présente dans son assiette. Le jeune homme avait alors discrètement agité sa baguette et lancé un sort informulé sur le dit verre, celui n'ayant changé ni de couleur, ni de texture, Hermione ne vit pas le piège et but cul sec son verre. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et de douleur contenue, du liquide lui ressortait par les narines tellement la boisson était forte, ce n'était décidément plus de l'eau qu'elle avait dans son verre. N'osant pas recracher le contenu de sa bouche de peur de paraître mal élevée, notre courageuse lionne avala le tout avec beaucoup de difficulté quand même. Malefoy de son côté, lui, exultait, la Gryffondor les yeux larmoyants tourna un visage rouge aussi bien de colère que du à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité contre son gré. Face à ce visage, notre Serpentard dut se mordre très fort l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire et perdre contenance à ce déjeuner, car il n'y avait pas que lui et Hermione à table ce midi. Se replongeant dans son assiette, le blond se dit qu'il réussissait franchement très bien la métamorphose de l'eau en eau-de-vie. (cela ne vous rappel rien ? un petit effort, si je vous dit Nulle part ailleurs ? Antoine de Caunes ? José Garcia ? Et Moines ? Je suis sur que ce passage vous dit quel que chose).

Hermione, elle, enrageait, comment ce petit****** (_passage censurer par les auteurs, le lecteurs peut mettre ce qu'il souhaite pour combler ce manque_) de **** (_passage également censurer par les auteurs car pouvant choquer un publique plus sensible, merci de votre compréhension_) avait pu lui faire un coup comme ça ? Et devant toute la tablée en plus ! Vérifiant à droite puis à gauche que tous ses voisins étaient bien absorber par leur conversation, elle agita à son tour sa baguette, elle avait trop mal à la gorge pour pouvoir ne serait ce que murmurer son sort. Drago interrompit sa conversation avec le Vicomte de Machin chose, le jeune homme avait oublié le nom du Vicomte aussitôt celui-ci prononcer, il pris sa fourchette pour attraper ses petits pois quand soudain ceux-ci se firent la malle, au sens littéral de terme. De petites jambes étaient apparus, bien vigoureuses, et les portaient vers l'extérieur de l'assiette, le jeune homme se frotta les yeux incrédules, il devait rêver, les petits pois ne partent pas explorer le vaste monde seuls. Si ? Personne ne semblait avoir remarquer le manège étrange dans l'assiette du jeune duc, sauf peut être une jolie brune assise non loin de lui et qui elle aussi devait se mordre fortement la joue pour ne pas se plier de rire face à la tête que tirait Malefoy à ce moment, elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir d'appareil photos pour immortaliser ce moment de pur incrédulité sur la tête du fière Serpentard. Le sort n'étant pas éternel, les petits pois retrouvèrent leur aspect normal au bout de quelques minutes. Drago néanmoins ni toucha plus, ce qui faisait sourire la jeune femme, le jeune homme trop surpris de voir ses aliments se mettre en mouvement seuls, n'avait visiblement pas compris que la magie pouvait être à l'origine de ce phénomène, quelque peut étrange admettons le quand même.

La fin du repas se passa dans un calme relatif, sans éclats de magie de la part de nos deux sorciers. A la fin, Hermione s'éclipsa en compagnie d'une des invitées, évitant soigneusement Drago, qui avait enfin compris que ses petits poids ne partaient pas en vadrouille de leur plein gré. Bon joueur, le jeune homme se fit quand même la réflexion que ni lui, ni la jeune lionne n'avaient été particulièrement discret, ce midi. Il décidât donc d'attendre le soir pour avoir une petite discussion avec sa chère et tendre épouse.

Hermione, elle, s'était éclipsée bien vite dans les jardins, il faisait beau et elle n'avait pas envie de rester enfermer à se tourner les pouces en angoissant de ne pas savoir comment elle et Malefoy allaient rentrer chez eux. Et puis elle savait aussi que même si sur le coup son « cher » mari n'avait pas compris la soudaine envie de liberté de ses petits pois, il n'était pas complètement idiot et devait avoir compris avec quand un temps de retard, que la rouge et or était derrière tout ça. Elle était donc sortie en compagnie d'une invitée dont elle avait oublié le nom aussitôt celui-ci prononcée pour éviter les représailles du serpent. Sa compagne la prit par le bras et la tira vers les parterres de fleurs, Hermione se retourna inquiète de voir si Drago les avait suivit ou non, ne voyant pas son Serpentard préférer les suivre (_ceci est purement ironique, ne l'oublions pas !_), elle poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Sa voisine le remarqua et se tourna vers elle.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas très chère ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix candide, qu'Hermione n'apprécia pas outre mesure. Elle inventa en vitesse.

- Si, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que ce déjeuner a trainé en longueur, répondit-elle en affichant un sourire aimable sur son visage. Sa jeune accompagnatrice rit doucement.

- Oui, c'est souvent le cas à la table de Mme la Duchesse (_je précise donc ici, que la mère de Drago est donc avec eux pour ce séjour, c'est un rajout, néanmoins, je crois qu'elle va disparaître très vite, je l'ai intégrée ici pour justifier la présence des invités_). Elle aime beaucoup faire de long dîner comme déjeuner, elle aime montrer que sa table est bien remplit et qu'elle peut recevoir beaucoup de monde même en dehors de la capitale.

Hermione révisa quelque peu son jugement sur cette fille. Mais quand celle-ci se mit à lui parler des roses du jardin, certes magnifiques, Hermione se dit que son jugement n'était pas si infondé que ça.

L'après midi se passa ainsi, les femmes au jardin ou dans le salon en train de papoter et de parler chiffon. Et les hommes de leur côté dans la bibliothèque ou dans le bureau du Duc d'Anjou. En effet les parents de Drago étaient arrivés le matin même. Le jeune homme avait passé l'une des pires après midi de sa vie, et pourtant il en avait eu des journées pourries. Tous les hommes présents s'extasiaient sur Hermione, et lui disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'épouser une héritière comme elle, en plus la dote qu'elle amenait à sa belle famille était plutôt coquette et que non seulement elle était riche mais en plus elle était loin de ressemblée à un pruneau, en fait d'après les dire d'un comte présent, elle ressemblait plus à une pêche, douce, belle et sucrée à la fois.

Le Serpentard soupira intérieurement. « Merlin, je n'en peux plus, ces mecs n'ont vraiment que le fric à la bouche. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas eux qui sont mariés à cette harpie, douce ? Granger ? Ahahah, laissez moi rire les mecs, cette fille est plus féroce qu'une licorne protégeant ses petits. Elle se termine quand cette réunion ? » Jetant un coup discret à la pendule Drago vit qu'il n'était que 16 h, le jeune homme eut une envie subite de se jeter par la fenêtre, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire au paravent. Sa seule consolation fut de savoir qu'Hermione devait vivre le même calvaire que lui.

Hermione, elle, de son coté s'ennuyait beaucoup moins qu'en début d'après midi, même si elle ne s'amusait pas au sens propre du terme, elle participait à la conversation en cours, en effet ces dames s'étaient mises à parler vêtements et tissus. Hermione bien que peu porter sur le sujet mode, s'intéressa quand même à la conversation quand elle comprit que apparemment sa vie antérieur, elle, était très portée sur les dernières nouveautés en vogue. Même si l'Hermione du 18ème siècle n'aimait pas Versailles, elle appréciait d'être bien habillée. Hermione s'était donc introduite dans la conversation sans trop de mal. Même si ce n'était pas son époque, Lavande et Parvati lui avaient fait des cours sur l'histoire de la mode quand Hermione avait émis l'idée de moderniser un peu sa garde robe. Donc la jeune femme ne s'ennuyait pas à mourir comme le supposait son blond mari.

Et l'après midi se passa ainsi : Drago s'ennuyant et pensant à tord qu'Hermione devait faire de même et Hermione papotant chiffons avec ces dames, elle ne s'ennuyant pas du tout.

Cependant au moment de retourner dans sa chambre, le soir, Hermione eut une légère appréhension et fit une pose devant la porte. Comment allait réagir Malefoy après le coup de ce midi ? Qu'allait-il faire pour ce venger ? Parce que assurément il se vengera, peut être pas tout de suite, ni même demain, mais c'est sur qu'il se vengera. Hermione se mit une gifle mental, mer…credi, elle était une Gryffondor oui ou non ? Sur ces pensées, elle prit à deux mains son courage de lionne et entra dans la pièce. Là, elle fit une nouvelle pose, tout était calme dans la pièce, les chandeliers éclairaient suffisamment la pièce mais on n'entendait pas un bruit, pas même une respiration, sur le qui-vive, Hermione sortit sa baguette, se demandant vaguement si quelqu'un avait put rentrer dans le château. Elle commença à inspecter la pièce comme elle le faisait pendant la guerre, cela fit remonté des souvenirs peu plaisant à son esprit, Hermione s'efforça de les ignorer pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la pièce. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne l'ait entendue, Malefoy se trouvait à coté d'elle et la regardait bizarrement.

-« Y a un problème Granger ? Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir pourquoi la rouge et or furetait dans leur chambre.

Hermione sursauta et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand elle reconnut le propriétaire de la voix.

- Purée, Malefoy, tu m'as fait peur, t'es malade ou quoi ? Ca va pas d'apparaître comme ça devant les gens, tu veux te retrouver à l'hosto, c'est ça ? Parce que je te conseille pas d'y aller ici, parce que t'es pas sur d'en repartir, lâcha la jeune fille d'une traite, soulagée que ce ne soit **que** son pire ennemi.

Drago leva un sourcil :

- Tu serais pas un peu parano sur les bords Granger, parce que les Mangemorts ont pas pu te suivre ici tu sais, en plus ils sont morts.

La jeune fille soupira, puis elle baissa sa baguette en allant s'affaler sur son lit.

- Je sais, je sais, seulement, ca me prend des fois, il faut que je vérifie qu'il n'y a rien et surtout personne d'autres que les personnes présentent officiellement dans la pièce. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce genre de manie complètement débile. Parfois je me dis que je suis folle. Et puis tu devrais être au courant qu'il ne faut jamais me faire peur. Au fait comment va ton dos, depuis sa rencontre avec les pavés de Paris ?

- T'es pas folle Granger, c'est la guerre. Elle nous a tous laisser des séquelles, si ça peux te rassurer moi, à Pouldard, j'inspecte toujours ma bouffe avant de commencer à manger. Et je te remercie, mon dos se remet très bien de sa rencontre avec les pavés de Paris. Bon pour en revenir à nos moutons. L'année dernière on a essayé de m'empoisonner parce que j'étais dans votre camp, depuis je vérifie toujours. Alors je peux te dire que tu n'es pas folle, la rassura Drago en s'installant à coté d'elle. Le jeune homme se dit que ce n'était pas le bon soir pour se venger de la petite blague de sa « chère et tendre » femme. Hermione changea de sujet désireuse de ne pas s'attarder sur un sujet trop sensible.

- Alors ton après midi c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle, histoire de faire la conversation avant de se coucher.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, m'en parle plus jamais, jamais, je me suis fait chier. Quelque chose de dingue, pire que pendant nos planques. Je te jure, j'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que c'est dit cette après midi. Pire que des commère ces mecs, c'est dingue, comment peut on parler de ragots pendant 5h sans s'arrêter ? Tu y crois toi ? Débita le serpent d'une seule traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

Hermione qui l'avait d'abord regardé avec surprise, finit par éclater de rire.

- Holà, respire Malefoy, c'est utile dans la vie tu sais ? Et oui, c'est possible, j'en ai deux exemple chez les Gryffondors, et crois moi, Lavande et Parvati savent tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les élèves, et même les profs. Alors oui, j'y crois. Même si en général, ce sont les filles qui sont plutôt commère. Ceci dit, ça ne m'étonne pas trop, à cette époque. Tout le monde fait des ronds de jambes pour avoir une charge et être bien vu du roi. Et toi, mon cher Malefoy, tu es en tête.

Puis devant le haussement de sourcil dubitatif du blond, elle continua.

- Ba, oui, ton père, le Duc d'Anjou, est particulièrement apprécié, à tel point que le roi lui a donné un titre qui d'ordinaire revient à un membre de la famille royale. Et puis, il a réussit à te marier, on s'est pas trop comment à moi. Ouai, à moi, me regarde pas comme ça, apparemment je suis la fille d'un très riche armateur. En fait d'après les ragots, mon père serait l'un des plus riches nobles de la cour et les finances de ton père ne sont pas au plus haut. Alors je pense qu'il espère se renflouer avec l'argent de ma dote. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui livrer ma dote sur un plateau d'argent, donc il va s'asseoir dessus et se taire.

Hermione se tue enfin pour reprendre son souffle. Drago, lui était un peu abasourdi, le cerveau de Granger travaillait à plein régime, et il était en plus très rapide. Il lui jeta un regard admiratif, ce qui rappelle-l'on le est vraiment très rare.

- Eh, dit donc, Granger, t'as bien réfléchie à la question.

- Oui, je me suis demandée pourquoi ma « très chère mère » voudrait me marier à quelqu'un dont le père est au bord de la faillite et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit le jour de « nos noces », je me marie à un duc, ce qui veut dire qu'elle monte elle aussi dans la hiérarchie sociale de la noblesse. Et surtout n'oublie pas que ton père est très influent à la cour, peut être beaucoup plus que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. Bon, je m'excuse mais on pourrait pas parler d'autres choses ? La politique, c'est franchement pas ma tasse de thé.

- Sans problème. Alors ça avance tes recherches pour retourner chez nous ? Demanda aimablement Drago.

Hermione poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Non, je trouve rien, nada, niet, nothing, nichts, nulla. En clair, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, c'est le vide intersidéral. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé, on peut remonter dans le temps grâce au Retourneur, même à cette époque, il connaisse, mais jamais aussi loin, et ayant pas de point de rendez vous à la fin. J'espère que les autres à notre époque auront trouvé quelque chose. Bon, ça sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur notre sort. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Pire en quoi Granger ? Je ne vois pas ce qui peut être pire que de se retrouver coincer dans le temps.

- Ba moi si vois tu. On aurait pu se retrouver dans une époque ou Voldemort est encore vivant. A cette époque, il n'est pas un songe dans la culotte de son père. En plus il ne naitra pas avant au moins 2 siècles alors on a tout le temps en plus on est chez les moldus. Même si c'est embêtant, c'est plus facile de se cacher que chez les sorciers. Bon, maintenant si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça, je suis fatiguée et si on continue comme ça on va se faire une entorse au cerveau. Ne te fait pas d'idée Malefoy, moi aussi je crève d'envie de rentrer à la maison et de revoir tout le monde. Mais là, je suis trop crevée pour réfléchir.

La jeune femme agita sa baguette et sa robe de jour se transforma en une petite nuisette en dentelle sur les bord et d'un rouge profond, vif et sanglant. Quelques secondes même pas après que la transformation est eu lieu quelqu'un frappa à la porte, après un « entré » un peu de Drago, la silhouette de Mathilde apparut à la porte. La jeune servante s'excusa du dérangement avant de se tourner vers Hermione, qui avait eu le temps d'enfiler une rode de chambre.

-« Je venais pour vous aidez à vous mettre en tenue de nuit, dit la jeune fille en regardant sa patronne. Mais je remarque que vous êtes déjà prête pour la nuit alors si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me retirer.

- Bien sur, Mathilde, fit Hermione avec chaleur. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour ce soir, tu peux aller te reposer. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Mademoiselle, dit Mathilde en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Drago :

- Bon si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais aller me coucher. Sauf si bien sur tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- Non, aucun tu peux aller roupiller Granger, je n'y vois absolument aucuns inconvénients, répondit Drago. Ah si, attend ! Tu peux me dire ou planques-tu tes bouquins sur la mage du temps ?

Hermione cligna des yeux surprise par la remarque du Serpentard.

- Tu me fais pas confiance, Malefoy ?

- Raaa, lâche moi, veux tu ? Je veux juste y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est trop te demander ?

Hermione renifla indignée par le comportement de son meilleur ennemi, puis d'un mouvement souple du poignet fit apparaître les livres dans le cabinet de toilette, sur un tas de vêtement soigneusement plié.

- Bonne lecture, » fit-elle en guise de bonne nuit.

Satisfait le jeune homme s'empara du premier livre sur la pile avant de se vautrer avec toute l'élégance d'un pachyderme sur le lit à coté de Hermione. Celle grogna en sentant un poids supplémentaire avant de grogner à nouveau pour dire à Malefoy d'éteindre les lumières et de pas geindre comme un gamin. Drago agita lui aussi sa baguette et tous les candélabres présents dans la pièce s'éteignirent, ne restait comme source de lumière que le feu qui brulait dans la cheminé et la baguette du blond.

Pendant qu'Hermione cherchait une position confortable pour s'endormir, le Serpentard commença sa lecture, il grimaça dès les premières pages. Dans chaque phrases, pratiquement, il y avait un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien que le jeune homme soit loin d'être un idiot, il n'avait pas autant lu que la Gryffondor et la magie du temps n'était pas se que l'on pouvait appeler sa tasse de thé, son rayon à lui, c'était plutôt défense contre le Mal, sortilège de défense et d'attaque et la Magie noir. Il jeta un rapide coup à sa voisine de lit, il hésitait beaucoup à la réveiller, simplement pour qu'elle lui explique les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il trouvait cela un peu puéril. Préférant ne rien dire, Drago continua laborieusement sa lecture, au bout d'une demi-heure, il jeta l'éponge admettant qu'il était complètement largué. Posant le livre sur la table de chevet, il l'ensorcela à nouveau avant d'éteindre sa baguette. Puis épuisé, par sa journée à écouter des commères, il s'endormit sans prendre le peine de regarder comment était couché sa voisine de lit.

Se fut un poids inhabituel, ainsi qu'une chaleur qui réveilla le Serpentard le lendemain. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Drago se rendit compte que Hermione, une fois de plus, l'avait pris comme oreiller et que du point de vue de la jeune fille cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure. En effet, la Gryffondor était à moitié étaler sur le torse du Serpentard et ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de celles du blond. La jeune fille profondément endormit ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Drago se souvint alors de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos de cela après leur « nuit de noce », Hermione lui avait dit que la présence de Théo la calmait et qu'elle adorait dormir sur lui. Elle aimait apparemment aussi dormir sur lui, peu désireux de réveiller la belle brune et de commencer les hostilités à … Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione puis il se redormit pour encore quelques heures. Se fut Hermione qui le réveilla de nouveau quand elle essaya de se lever discrètement pour éviter de le réveiller. Manque de chance pour elle, Drago était déjà réveillé et était très bien dans cette position. Le feu s'étant éteint pendant la nuit, la chaleur d'Hermione lui tenait chaud et il n'avait aucune envie de bouger pour l'instant.

- « Encore un peu, s'il te plait Granger, il fait chaud dans le lit, ce qui n'est pas le cas de cette chambre. » Marmonna Drago.

Pour toute réponse Hermione attrapa sa baguette et alluma un feu dans la cheminé, puis elle se remit à sa place initial, c'est-à-dire sur le torse de Drago.

Surprit le jeune homme ne réagis pas tout de suite.

- Ca va Granger ? Questionna-t-il, tu n'es pas malade ?

- Non, ca va, j'ai juste le mal du pays et comme tu es ce qui ce rapproche le plus du pays, je me raccroche à toi. Ca te dérange ?

- Absolument pas, je t'ai même demandé de ne pas bouger parce que tu me tenais chaud, on a chacun ses raisons de ne pas bouger, répondit Drago avec humour.

Hermione soupira contre son torse. Le silence revint dans la chambre.

Une petite demie – heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- « Entrée ! fit Drago, il secoua un peu Hermione qui s'était rendormis, celle-ci grogna un peu dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- La pause est terminée, Granger, le début de journée officiel vient de commencer. »

En effet, la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Gaspard et Mathilde qui venait les réveiller pour les préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

- « Bonjour, lança Mathilde avec entrain, vous avez déjà rallumé le feu ? Questionna – t – elle ensuite en remarquant la chaleur puis le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

- Oui, on avait un peu froid, fit Hermione en se levant. Au moment ou elle partait du lit, Drago la retint par le poignet.

- Hey, Granger, la trêve est terminée, dit – il avant de la lâcher et de se diriger vers Gaspard.

Hermione haussa un sourcil avant de faire un petit sourire en coin. Elle-même, se dirigea vers Mathilde et elles disparurent dans le cabinet de toilette.

**Fin de ce chapitre, dsl, il est un peu court, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire. J'essayerai de publier le suivant plus rapidement.**

**Mel**

7


End file.
